WTF! My Husband Is-
by smoljongin
Summary: [Chapter 7 Update] Jongin tak menyangka dengan semua yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan dan sulit dipercaya! /HunKai/SeKai/(bro)ChanKai/ClicheStory/GayFict/BoyxBoy/Yaoi/NoBash/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**_Edited_**

* * *

 ** _Warn: Bad Language, Boring, Gay Relationship, Cliché_**

 ** _DLDR, Please._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jongin bergerak gusar di atas benda yang katanya mempunyai gravitasi sangat kuat, tempat tidur. Kegiatan favoritnya sedikit–ralat, sangat-sangat terganggu ketika telinganya mendengar suara gedoran pintu dari luar kamar.

 _Oh sial, siapapun itu aku membencinya_

Jongin akhirnya benar-benar beranjak dari atas kasur dan mendekat ke pintu, tak peduli pada penampilannya yang seperti gelandangan. Hanya memakai bokser Mickey Mouse yang sempat ia beli kala ia berlibur ke Jepang, badannya topless dan selebihnya tak ada yang spesial dari penampilan seorang Kim Jongin yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan malas pada ibunya yang sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ah, Jongin bisa menebak kalau ibunya akan mengomel.

"Kenapa kau masih tidur? Ini sudah tengah hari, pria seusiamu itu seharusnya bekerja walaupun orang tuamu sendiri masih bisa membiayai kuliahmu."

Akhirnya dia memutar bola matanya malas dan berakhir menguap dengan lebar. Persetan dengan tidak sopan, ia masih mengantuk. " _The hell, mom_. Ini adalah hari libur nasional! Jadi terserah aku mau melakukan apa–"

Perkataannya terpotong saat ibunya menyerobot masuk ke dalam kamar. Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas sang ibu yang sedang melotot horror sambil memandangi seluruh penjuru kamarnya.

"Ya ampun, Kim Jongin." Ibunya menggeleng-geleng, sedangkan Jongin memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat tahu kalau sang ibu akan mengomelinya lagi. "Kenapa bisa kau jorok sekali? Aku tahu kau ini pria tapi–astaga.." Wanita yang berumur setengah abad itu kembali tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat sebuah kaleng kola yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai dengan cairan yang sudah di semuti. Kemudian pakaian kotor yang berada di sudut ruangan, dan.. apa itu?!

Jangan katakan kalau tulisan Calvin Klein yang menggantung di gagang pintu belakang itu adalah celana dalam!

Dia menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Padahal seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah berbuat jorok seperti ini. Apalagi sifat pemalas yang sudah permanen melekat di dalam diri anaknya. Astaga, apakah sang suami yang mewariskan semua sifat-sifat buruk ini kepada putranya?

Ingatkan dia untuk mengomeli sang suami nanti.

"Oh ayolah, tak bisakah ibu untuk tak mengomeliku sehari saja?! Aku kesal jika di omeli seperti ini terus!"

Jongin memang sering sekali di omeli oleh ibunya. Sedikit-sedikit salah dan Jongin sangat kesal jika seperti itu. Tak ada satu hari tanpa omelan sang ibu, bahkan Jongin sampai bosan sendiri jika mendengar suara ibunya marah-marah.

Ia ingin sekali merekam suara cempreng sang ibu yang sedang marah-marah dan menyuruh ibunya untuk mendengarkan suaranya sendiri, biar wanita itu tahu seberapa menderitanya Jongin jika sudah di omeli.

"Terus saja seperti itu, Jongin." Ibunya duduk di atas kursi belajarnya yang tak pernah ia gunakan. "Kelakuanmu saja seperti itu, bagaimana tak mau ku omeli?"

"Setidaknya ibu hargai perasaanku sebagai anak. Memangnya aku tak menderita apa jika ibu terus mengomel?"

"Baiklah-baiklah, lupakan saja. Kau itu tak ada bagus-bagusnya sekali sebagai anak." Wanita itu merogoh kantung roknya untuk mengambil sebuah ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru untuk menghubungi seseorang, tanpa memedulikan Jongin yang sedang menyumpah serapahi dirinya dengan bisikan yang terdengar keras.

Jongin dan keluarganya memang berasal dari keluarga yang kaya. Ayah Jongin merupakan seorang CEO di perusahaan yang diwarisi oleh kakeknya sendiri. Ibu Jongin adalah seorang pebisnis online, dia biasanya akan menjual kosmetik-kosmetik serta tas-tas _branded_ keluaran terbaru. Dia juga seorang sosialita.

Jongin pernah di ajak pergi oleh sang ibu yang ingin pergi arisan bersama teman-temannya. Bahkan ia pernah digodai oleh salah satu tante dengan _make up_ super menor, ew. Jongin jadi satu-satunya brondong di sana. Ia sempat mengalami trauma sejak kejadian itu, lebay sih tapi–ah sudahlah.

"Halo?" Ibu Jongin tersenyum saat mendapat sambutan hangat dari seberang. Sedangkan Jongin tidak mau peduli lagi tentang apa yang akan ibunya lakukan di sini. Ia memilih untuk kembali bergelumut dengan bantal, guling beserta teman-temannya di atas ranjang. Di sela-sela tidur belum nyenyaknya itu, dahi Jongin mengernyit saat mendengar ibunya tertawa dengan frekuensi pelan.

Mirip tawa seorang gadis yang tengah di gombali oleh pacar barunya.

Tangan ibunya bergerak untuk mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah. "Eum Sehun, apakah kau akan lama berada di sana?" Wanita itu terlihat mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah, jaga kesehatanmu Sehun."

Panggilan itu berakhir dan Jongin semakin leluasa untuk tidur karena suasana kamarnya jadi hening.

 ** _Plak!_**

"AW!" Pria berkulit tan itu langsung bangun terduduk setelah merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di bokongnya. Jongin bisa merasakan kalau bokongnya yang indah ini berkedut-kedut saking sakitnya. "Kenapa sih ibu memukulku?!" tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-ngusap bokongnya yang sangat ia yakini kalau kulitnya sudah berwarna merah.

"Ibu hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sayang." Ibu Jongin berpindah tempat, dari duduk di atas kursi belajar menjadi di atas tempat tidur. Lebih tepatnya di samping Jongin.

"Kau akan ku jodohkan dengan anak teman ayah."

Jongin tidak kaget, tidak marah apalagi memberontak. Lagipula ini klise sekali, perjodohan antara dua perusahaan dengan tujuan untuk mempererat hubungan masing-masing.

Drama.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ini juga bisa jadi keberuntungannya mengingat dirinya yang seorang pemalas. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari wanita untuk pasangan hidupnya kelak. Toh Jongin yakin kepada kedua orang tuanya kalau calon istrinya nanti adalah orang yang terjamin.

" _Okay_ , jadi siapa calon istriku?" Jongin mengernyit aneh saat melihat ibunya tertawa.

Dih, kenapa ibunya? Orang dirinya sedang bertanya, kenapa malah tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu dengan kalimatnya tadi?

"Hey, ibu." Jongin memanggil ibunya sambil mencolek lengannya sedikit, ia takut sekali kalau ibunya ini ternyata kerasukan setan atau bagaimana.

Wanita yang di panggil itu menoleh dan memberhentikan tawanya, jarinya yang lentik itu menyeka air mata yang sempat mengalir saking gelinya ia tertawa. "Bukan," Ibu Jongin mengaca di layar ponselnya, sedang mengecek apakah polesan di matanya luntur atau tidak akibat air matanya tadi. "Pasanganmu bukan wanita, Jongin. Dia pria yang tadi ibu telepon."

Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Dan, _oh my fucking God_. Apa tadi kata ibunya? Pria?!

P.R.I.A?!

Seumur hidupnya, Jongin baru tahu kalau ada spesies orang tua macam orang tuanya. Masa iya anak sendiri bukannya di larang malah di suruh menjadi gay? Ia juga tak pernah mendengar kalau ada orang tua yang mem'belok'kan anaknya yang 'lurus'.

Lagipula, ia termasuk ke dalam jejeran pria populer di kampusnya, mana mungkin dengan semudah itu menjadi gay? Di kampus padahal banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya dengan sukarela.

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak." Jongin menggeleng dengan mantap, menunjukkan bagaimana rasa tidak setujunya pada ide perjodohan sang ibu. Kalau pasangannya wanita, Jongin mungkin tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi kalau laki-laki yang sama seperti dirinya? _No fucking way_. "Ibu lupa kalau aku ini idola kampus? Pasti perjodohan ini akan membuat reputasiku jelek. 'Kim Jongin seorang gay', apa kata penggemarku nanti? Lagipula ini klise sekali. Setidaknya kalau ingin membuat jalan hidupku kreatif sedikit. Menjodohkanku dengan member SNSD mungkin?" Jongin menyindir ibunya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Dia berbicara seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

Di sela-sela acara protesnya, Jongin sempat memikirkan hal-hal yang mengerikan. Nanti kalau dia sudah menikah, siapa yang akan di dominasi? Dia begitu? Diiih, amit-amit cabang bayi. Orang dia tampan dan keren begini kok, masa jadi _bottom_? Benar-benar menggelikan. Tapi walaupun ia yang mendominasi, Jongin tetap tidak akan menyetujuinya.

Jongin masih 'lurus', serius.

Dan, apakah ibunya tidak menginginkan cucu yang selalu di idam-idamkan oleh para orang tua lainnya? Kalau pasangannya laki-laki, siapa yang akan hamil? Mau sampai lumutan bersetubuh pun tak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang mengandung. Sekalipun ada keajaiban, Jongin tidak mau menjadi pihak yang di hamili.

"Hei! Sopanlah sedikit kepada ibumu, anak kok tidak ada rasa sopannya sama sekali? Kau anakku bukan sih?" Setelah menggerutu, wanita itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Lagipula, ibu memilih pasanganmu ini dengan tidak sembarangan, Jongin." Sekarang ibu Jongin tersenyum sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedikit bersemu.

 _Mood_ ibunya berubah drastis sekali.

"Sehun itu tampan, baik, sopan, mapan, tubuhnya tinggi, kakinya jenjang, lalu–"

Pria itu menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Sial, ibunya kembali ber _fangirling_ ria karena pria itu. Padahal Jongin juga seperti itu, bahkan malah ia lebih tampan–menurutnya–daripada si Sehun-Sehun itu. Tapi kenapa Jongin tidak pernah di puji? Yang ada ia selalu di omeli, sedih sekali. Mau sampai kapan ibunya membanggakan anak orang lain dihadapan anaknya sendiri?

Seharusnya yang bertanya tadi adalah Jongin. Pertanyaan 'Kau anakku bukan?' menjadi 'Kau ibuku bukan?'.

Jongin kembali menguap tanpa merespon perkataan sang ibu yang masih betah untuk memuji calon suaminya itu. "–Dia dewasa, kulitnya putih, dan satu lagi!" Ibunya memekik, membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut. "Dia seperti orang barat! Wah Jongin, calon suamimu sempurna sekali! Benar-benar _material husband in the world_ ya.."Gumamnya pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa bukan ibu saja yang menikah dengannya?" Pertanyaan Jongin berhasil membuat sang ibu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Jongin jago sekali membuat _mood_ seseorang jelek.

Wanita paruh baya itu merubah posisi duduknya jadi menyilang anggun, "Aku dengan senang hati akan menikah dengannya, tapi aku tak mau jika nanti dibunuh oleh _daddy_ mu."

"Aku tak peduli. Terserahlah."

"Hei, kau harus peduli Jongin! Ini menyangkut dengan masa depanmu juga."

Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, "Terserah."

* * *

Jongin memarkirkan motor merahnya di parkiran apartemen tempat tinggal Chanyeol, _best buddy_ nya katanya. Pria itu senior Jongin di kampus, tapi menurut Jongin kelakuan idiot Chanyeol tak lebih dari seorang anak sekolah dasar. Jadi ia bisa berlaku seenaknya kepada Chanyeol, menurut dirinya sendiri tentu saja.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah dalam gedung. Tapi baru saja sampai depan, Jongin langsung diberhentikan oleh seorang petugas. Dia menurut saja karena terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan orang seperti ini jika saja menerobos masuk. Lagi pula ia bukan _terrorist or something like that_. Jadi santai saja.

Kakinya melangkah setelah melewati _scan_ tubuh oleh sang petugas. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, lagi-lagi Jongin di berhentikan oleh seorang resepsionis atau apalah itu namanya, Jongin terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu. Dan sekali lagi, Jongin menurut.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan tidak sopan.

Jongin memang tidak suka berbuat sok baik di hadapan orang lain. Terserah orang mau bilang apa tentang kelakuannya yang amat buruk, sekalipun ia seorang anak pengusaha terkenal, Jongin tetap ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri dengan perilakunya yang _Jongin doesn't give a fuck._

Sedangkan wanita yang bernama Jung Soojung itu (Jongin mengetahuinya dari _nametag_ saat sedang memandangi dadanya) tersenyum ramah. "Ada keperluan apa Anda ke sini, Tuan?"

"Aku ingin ke _flat_ Chanyeol. Ini penting, dan katakan saja boleh atau tidaknya." Jongin itu tidak suka hal yang berbelit-belit, jadi dia langsung _to the point_ saja.

Tapi kata-katanya yang terkesan dingin itu menggagalkan Soojung yang tadi ingin mencoba menggodanya–atau kalau bisa mengajaknya untuk _one night stand_. Jadi wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Sial, padahal dia adalah _the most wanted girl_ di sini, tapi pria hot di depannya menolak. Sebagai wanita, harga dirinya jatuh. Tapi walaupun ia sudah sangat kesal pada pria ini, Soojung harus tetap profesional menjalani pekerjaannya.

"Eum, tentu."

Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya dari hadapan Soojung saat melihat gerak-gerik wanita itu yang seperti ingin memberitahu lokasi di mana _flat_ Chanyeol berada.

Apakah dia pegawai baru? Hampir semua pegawai di apartemen ini pernah melihatnya karena intensitas kunjungannya yang terlalu sering.

"Aku sudah tahu." Jongin benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan wanita itu yang kini tengah bersemu merah karena menahan rasa kesal dan malu.

* * *

Baru saja Jongin menekan tombol untuk ke lantai 21, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh seorang pria berpakaian formal yang menyerobot masuk ke dalam lift. Jongin tak merespon apa-apa. Kemudian pintu lift tertutup, menyisakan keheningan di antara Jongin dengan pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya secara refleks setelah mendengar suara siulan yang ia yakin sekali keluar dari mulut pria di sampingnya ini karena di dalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua. Jongin dapat melihat bahwa pria itu menyeringai sambil menatap tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah.

Sumpah, Jongin risih.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Jongin bertanya senormal mungkin dan pria itu menggeleng dengan masih menatap tubuhnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Ah, tidak." Pria itu tersentak dari lamunannya. "Hanya ingin melihat-lihat."

Jongin kini memasang wajah horror. Sialan, melihat-lihat apanya? Memangnya dia barang lelang apa di lihat-lihat begitu? Jongin jadi merasa seperti laki-laki murahan.

"Jagalah tatapan mata Anda, Tuan." Ucap Jongin sekali lagi memperingatkan tapi tetap tak di dengar oleh pria itu. Keras kepala sekali dia.

Kemudian tubuh pria itu menyamping jadi menghadap ke arahnya, membuat Jongin agak takut kalau pria itu jadi tersinggung dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi. Tapi tunggu, sejak kapan ia jadi penakut seperti ini?

Hello! Kim Jongin adalah laki-laki berandal, mana mungkin takut dengan pria yang seperti ini?!

"Sadarkah bahwa Anda telah mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain? Tataplah tubuh yang lain. Aku ini laki-laki, kalau perlu Anda tahu. Jadi seseksi apapun aku, aku tak akan pernah suka laki-laki."

Tepat sesudah Jongin berbicara seperti itu, pintu lift terbuka dan ia buru-buru melesat pergi keluar untuk menghindari pria biadab yang ada di dalam lift.

Seperginya Jongin, pria itu menyeringai sambil berbisik kepada angin. "Aku akan membuatmu suka laki-laki, sayang."

* * *

Jongin sudah sampai di depan pintu _flat_ Chanyeol. Tanpa menekan bel dengan segala tetek bengeknya, Jongin langsung memasukkan _password_ dan masuk ke dalam. Hingga ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

Kepala yang berada di bawah juga kaki yang mengangkang lebar di atas meja kaca. Oh iya, Chanyeol tidur di ruang tamunya yang sangat berantakan. Bahkan ada bekas muntah di atas karpet berbulunya. Ew.

"Hoi! Bangun, _jerk_." Jongin berusaha membangunkan _best buddy_ nya itu dengan cara menendang kepalanya. Persetan pada umurnya yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Chanyeol, Jongin sedang benar-benar ingin curhat kepadanya.

Hei, begini-begini Jongin juga butuh teman curhat. Mau seberandal apapun kelakuannya, ia tetaplah manusia biasa, _okay_?

Merasa Chanyeol tak kunjung bangun, akhirnya Jongin memikirkan cara apalagi yang harus ia lakukan agar si idiot ini bangun. Otaknya yang tak terlalu pandai itu akhirnya menemukan sebuah cara yang menurutnya sangat-sangatlah cerdas.

 _Pasti kau akan bangun, Park!_

 _ **Satu**_

 _ **Dua**_

 _ **Tiga**_

" _OH MY GOD! SANDARA PARK IS HERE, OH MY GOD! CHANYEOL! WAKE UP! SHIT, CHANYEOL! SHE IS NAKED!_ " Jongin berteriak dengan sangat besar hingga membuat Chanyeol kaget lalu bangun. Tapi dia tidak marah seperti biasanya, wajah yang masih sangat jelek itu malah tersenyum lebar.

Hah, Sandara Park memang kelemahannya. Wanita itu adalah idolanya sejak dulu, bahkan di kamarnya banyak sekali poster-poster Sandara Park yang bertebaran di dinding. Wallpaper _handphone_ Chanyeol juga demikian. Untung saja Chanyeol mengidolai wanita itu, jadi Jongin bisa mengancam akan membuang semua poster Sandara Park koleksi Chanyeol jika saja pria itu tidak menuruti keinginannya.

"Dimana?! Dimana?!" Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dengan agak sempoyongan sehingga Jongin takut sekali kalau tubuh besar itu akan menimpa tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil.

Setelah agak menjauh, Jongin memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa kulit warna hitam milik Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajah datar. "Tidak ada. Aku menipumu." Kemudian ia menaruh kedua kakinya di atas meja.

Contoh tamu yang benar-benar tidak punya etika dan tidak tahu malu.

Mata Chanyeol yang sudah besar itu membulat dengan dramatis saat Jongin selesai berbicara dengan nada datarnya. "HAH?!" Dan dengan tidak elitnya, mulut Chanyeol terbuka lebar.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menggunting nipple Jongin menggunakan gunting rumput. Jadi dia cuma di bohongi? Padahal ia sedang enak-enak tidur dan bermimpi yang iya-iya tapi malah di bangunkan secara tidak manusiawi seperti ini?

Demi kucing yang tadi malam pipis di ban mobilnya!

Ia baru tidur jam tiga pagi tadi dan Jongin membangunkannya dengan sangat brutal pada jam delapan. Padahal seharusnya, ini menjadi hari dengan tidur paling pulas dalam sejarah kehidupannya kalau saja Jongin tidak datang kemari dan berakhir menyusahkannya.

"Wah, kau gila ya? Lalu apa urusanmu untuk datang kemari? Setelah bolos lima hari lamanya tanpa kabar apapun, kau malah datang secara tiba-tiba dan menggangguku di saat waktu luang yang sangat jarang ku dapatkan, Jongin!" Chanyeol terengah-engah setelah berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah murkanya, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menatapnya datar.

 _Ingin ku berkata kasar_ , Chanyeol membatin sambil mengelus dadanya. Mencoba bersabar menghadapi tingkah Jongin yang bar-bar.

" _Sorry, man.. I just wanna tell you something_." Chanyeol yang terlihat masih murka itu mendekat ke arah Jongin. Lupakan sajalah kalau ia tadi marah-marah kepada Jongin, Chanyeol sudah benar-benar kepo sekarang. Ia dibuat bingung juga penasaran oleh Jongin yang bicara seserius ini, biasanya kan bocah itu terkesan konyol dan main-main.

Chanyeol menyatukan kedua alisnya saat melihat perubahan air muka Jongin yang sendu. Baiklah, ini permasalahan serius.

"Katakan padaku." Ia menatap lurus ke arah sisi samping wajah Jongin, tiba-tiba pemuda itu juga menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Jadilah mereka berdua tatap-tatapan. "Kenapa sih kita tatap-tatapan begini? Menggelikan." Chanyeol membuang muka ke arah lain, membuat Jongin melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Fuck you_! Aku mencoba untuk serius tadi!" Jongin yang tadinya biasa saja kini merasa sebal karena Chanyeol merusak suasana serius yang sudah susah payah ia dramatisir.

"Haha, baiklah. Aku akan serius kali ini." Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Membuat Jongin menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau ke dapur." Chanyeol berbicara dengan wajah tak berdosanya sambil jarinya menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Jongin jadi dengan refleks memutar bola matanya. Sampai kapanpun, Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi sahabatnya yang paling idiot. "Kalau kau pergi ke dapur, siapa yang akan mendengar ceritaku? Ish! Kenapa sih kau bodoh sekali, Park?!"

"Kan aku bisa dengar. Lagipula dapurku dekat kok dari ruang tengah, memangnya kau baru sekali berkunjung kesini?"

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus mendengarkanku dengan seksama." Pria berkulit tan itu berucap mutlak.

Chanyeol mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Padahal aku ingin mengambilkanmu minuman, tapi kau menyuruhku un–"

"Oh kau mau ambil minuman? Ya sudah, pergi saja sana. Aku haus. Ambilkan aku minuman isotonik ya? Makanannya juga sekalian, Yeol." Jongin dengan santainya memainkan ponsel setelah menyuruh Chanyeol mengambilkan makanan dan minuman. Karena, tidak lengkap rasanya jika mengobrol tanpa ada makanan menurutnya.

 _Dasar bocah labil tidak tahu diri_

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol tetap pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan beberapa kaleng minuman serta camilan yang ia simpan di dalam kulkas. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Jongin adalah tamunya walau pria itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol kembali dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman. Ia menaruh semua makanan dan minuman itu ke atas meja yang sedang Jongin naikkan kakinya.

Duh, kalau begini ia merasa jadi pembantunya Jongin.

"Jadi kau mau curhat apa?"

Jongin terlihat agak tersentak saat Chanyeol mulai berbicara padanya. Kemudian ia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Jongin meminum minuman isotonik yang tadi diminta. "Aku dijodohkan oleh ibuku."

Chanyeol lengsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin yang sangat _to the point_ dan tentu saja mengejutkan. _Heol_! Seorang Kim Jongin dijodohkan!

" _What the_ –"

Jongin merasa biasa saja saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Ia sudah tahu kalau si idiot ini akan bereaksi seperti apa.

"Jadi kau tidak kuliah-kuliah karena hal ini, Jong?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku?! Semua ini mendadak sekali dan ka–kau masih kuliah! Tidak mungkin kan kau mengurus anak saat kau masih kuliah?! Iya kan?! Jawab aku, Jongin!" Suara berat Chanyeol menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Tubuh Jongin terombang-ambing karena Chanyeol yang menggerakkannya kesana-kemari. "Lalu siapa istrimu?! Apakah dia cantik?! Apakah dadanya besar?! Jawab aku, Jong! Kalau kau tidak mau dengannya, aku bisa menikahinya!"

" _Stop doing idiot_ , Chanyeol!"Jongin menyentakkan kedua tangan besar Chanyeol yang berada di bahunya. Tangannya bergerak untuk merapihkan kausnya yang menjadi kusut akibat ulah sahabat idiotnya tadi. "Pertama. Aku tidak kuliah-kuliah bukan karena itu. Aku tidak kuliah karena aku malas." Chanyeol terlihat mengangguk saat mendengar alasan Jongin yang tidak masuk kuliah. Ia merasa sangat wajar dengan segala kemalasan Jongin. "Yang kedua. Aku tahu acara jodoh-jodohan itu beberapa menit yang lalu! Makanya aku ke sini. Aku ingin kabur dari rumah karena ibuku terus membicarakan calonku itu." Pria tinggi itu kembali mengangguk, tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil minuman di atas meja. "Yang ketiga–"Jongin ingin memberitahu alasan yang ketiga, tetapi dia ragu.

Apakah jika ia memberitahu ini, Chanyeol masih akan mau berteman dengannya? Karena Jongin tahu kalau Chanyeol itu punya semacam phobia terhadap hubungan sesama jenis.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Jongin tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Kau yakin mau mendengar alasanku yang ketiga?" Pertanyaan Jongin yang agak ragu-ragu membuat Chanyeol makin penasaran dengan apa yang akan pria itu beritahu padanya. "Err.. sebenarnya aku tak mau memberitahumu, Yeol. Tapi karena kau terlihat memaksa, eum, bagaimana ya?"Jongin menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Kenapa dia jadi gugup begini?

"C–calonku itu," Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. "Pria, Yeol." Melihat ekspresi tak terbaca milik sahabatnya, Jongin buru-buru meralat. "Tak apa sih jika kau mau menjauhiku. Aku tahu kau _homophobic_ , jadi jika kau ingin mengusirku dar–"

"Jongin," Jongin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya yang tadi ia tundukkan, hingga matanya dapat bertemu tatap dengan mata bulat Chanyeol. "Untuk apa aku menjauhimu? Ya, aku memang _homophobic_. Tapi tak apalah. Sebagai _best buddy_ mu, aku menghargai pilihanmu itu, _dude_." Dengan wajah sok bijak, Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

Sumpah, ekspresi itu benar-benar tidak _matching_ dengan kepribadian Chanyeol.

"Pilihanku kepalamu. Ini pilihan ibuku, Park. Jadi jangan berkata seakan-akan aku yang memilihnya. Aku masih terlalu menyukai wanita, camkan itu."

* * *

 **Momma:** Pulang jongin! Kalau tidak monggumu akan ku goreng!

* * *

Chanyeol tadi mengajaknya untuk minum sedikit. Niatnya sih Jongin akan tidur di _flat_ Chanyeol, tapi sang ibu memarahinya via pesan.

Sial, Monggu menjadi taruhannya!

Semiskin dan seputus asa itukah ibunya hingga dengan tega menggoreng Monggu untuk di jadikan makanan? Lagipula itu menjijikan sekali. Masa keluarganya mengkonsumsi daging anjing? Anjing kesayangan Jongin pula.

* * *

 **Me:** Ya ampun ibu. Jangan ancam aku menggunakan Monggu. Ibu tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintainya melebihi aku mencintai ibuku sendiri? Ha ha

 **Momma:** Dasar anak tidak tahu di untung

* * *

Jongin tertawa dengan puas karena ibunya tak lagi membalas pesannya. Dia ingin melanjutkan menonton acara We Bare Bears jika saja ponselnya tak mengeluarkan bunyi notifikasi. Tangannya menggenggam _popcorn_ kemudian memasukkannya dengan sembarangan ke dalam mulut hingga berjatuhan.

Biar saja, Chanyeol yang akan membereskannya.

* * *

 **Momma:** _Momma sent a picture_

 **Momma:** PULANG SEKARANG! TIDAK ADA OCEH-OCEHAN LAGI! KALAU KAU TIDAK DATANG AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENGGORENGNYA!

* * *

Mata Jongin melotot horror ketika melihat foto Monggu di sebelah kompor yang di kirim ibunya tadi. Balasan sang ibu juga membuatnya merinding.

Jongin kelabakan. Ketika ibunya sudah menggunakan _capslock_ , berarti wanita itu akan bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

 _Ini bahaya, Jongin! Keselamatan Monggu terancam!_

" _Bro_ , aku pulang. Ada urusan mendadak!" Jongin mengambil jaket kulit dan helm nya yang tergeletak di atas sofa _single_. "Iya, pulang saja. Hati-hati." Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab–Jongin juga tidak tahu dimana pria itu–akhirnya dia menyahuti perkataannya sendiri.

Hah.. ternyata kelakuanmu lebih idiot dari Chanyeol, Jongin.


	2. Chapter 2

Suara gesekan antara aspal dengan benda karet bulat berwarna hitam, atau yang sering kita sebut ban, terdengar sangat memekakan telinga. Itu adalah ban motor Jongin.

Setelah memarkirkan dengan sembarang motor _sport_ nya di halaman rumah, dia bergegas untuk masuk kedalam, berniat untuk menemui ibunya dan menyelamatkan makhluk kecil kesayangan bernama Monggu. Dia melepaskan helm hitamnya dan meleparkannya ke atas lantai hingga menggelinding keluar. Salah satu maid wanita yang sedang menyapu lantai segera mengejar helm Jongin. Menghela nafas lelah akan kelakuan sang Tuan Muda yang seenaknya.

" _Mom! Where are you?!_ "

Jongin berteriak dengan suara sumbang. Kakinya melangkah cepat menaiki tangga karena merasa ibunya tak menyahut.

"AAAAA!"

Hampir saja Jongin terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena ibunya yang terlihat seperti hantu. Wajahnya yang terlapisi oleh masker putih kaku dengan mata yang melotot seakan-akan mau keluar, menyeramkan sekali.

"Ibu membuatku kaget!" Ia mengelus dadanya yang tengah berdebar kencang sekarang.

Ibunya berkacak pinggang, membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Darimana saja kau, huh?! Ibu tidak menyuruhmu untuk pergi keluar bukan?!" Berbicara dengan tidak jelas karena masker yang kaku, membuat kulit wajahnya tidak lentur. Untung saja Jongin mengerti apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh ibunya.

"Aku pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol. Kenapa ibu sangat mudah curiga dengan anak sendiri? Aku kan sudah dewasa, seharusnya aku tak lagi di kekang oleh ibu dan ayah."

Wanita paruh baya itu menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit. Dia merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan anaknya.

"Apanya yang dikekang? Aku melakukan ini karena kau yang masih sangat kekanakan. _Old face with childish personality. It's you my son._ " Setelah menyinggung Jongin, wanita itu bersendawa. Tak peduli dengan etika keluarga Kim yang seharusnya di junjung tinggi. "Ahh, aku kenyang sekali."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menutup mulutnya dramatis, merasa tak percaya kepada ibunya sendiri.

Ibunya bersendawa, dan itu semua membuat Jongin berpikiran negatif. Ketakutan akan Monggu yang mati mendominasi.

 _Monggu._

 _'Pulang, Jongin! Kalau tidak monggu mu akan ku goreng!'_

 _Monggu.._

 _'Ahh, aku kenyang sekali..'_

 **Di. Ma. Kan.**

Dia tersentak akan lamunannya tentang Monggu, dan kini amarahnya mulai meledak-ledak.

"IBU! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMAKAN MONGGU?! TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN IBUKU YANG SUDAH TUA INI MEMAKAN DAGING ANJING?!"

Jongin berteriak hingga memuncratkan banyak sekali hujan lokal dari mulutnya.

Jorok, begitulah pikir sang ibu yang maskernya sudah terkena cipratan air liur Jongin. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wanita itu merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat anaknya.

Tua? Dirinya dikatai tua?! Benar-benar anak yang tak tahu diuntung.

Lagipula tidak mungkin kan ia memakan daging anjing? Ia masih terlalu waras untuk memakan anjing milik anaknya sendiri!

Ibu Jongin berdecak karena merasa masker bengkoangnya pecah dibagian sekitar mulut. "Mau tidak kau masuk lagi kedalam perutku? Aku merasa menyesal melahirkanmu."

Interaksi yang terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal jika mengingat mereka adalah pasangan ibu dan anak. Jongin tentu saja merasa sakit hati saat mendengar perkataan ibunya. Apalagi dibagian penyesalannya itu.

"Hei, tak usah memasang ekspresi itu, kan sudah ku bilang sedari tadi. Lagipula, aku tak akan mau memakan anjingmu. Anjing jelek begitu."

"Jahat sekali, ibu memangnya lupa siapa yang memberikan anjing itu?"

"Eum, siapa ya? Pasti orangnya cantik sekali."

Jongin berlagak seperti ingin muntah saat mendengar perkataan ibunya yang narsis sekali. "Sudahlah ibu, dimana pacarku?"

Wanita itu melotot senang saat anaknya menanyakan dimana Sehun. Ah, pasti anaknya sudah setuju sekali dengan perjodohan ini. Buktinya dia sudah menanyakan dimana Sehun berada.

"Kau menanyai Sehun ya? Sehun sekarang sedang berada di-"

"Ish, bukan ibu! Aku sedang menanyai Monggu, bukannya si Sehun-Sehun itu!"

"Ya Tuhan, masker ku pecah." Gumam ibu Jongin sambil meraba maskernya yang hampir pecah semua dan ia yakin sekali kalau ini adalah akibat dari meladeni anaknya yang berandalan. "Ibu kira kau sedang menanyai Sehun. Monggu mu ada dikandangnya tentu saja." Ibu Jongin sedikit terjungkal kebelakang karena Jongin yang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. "Apa-apaan sih kau ini?"

"Aku tahu ibu tidak sejahat itu kepadaku." Jongin tersenyum bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Monggunya baik-baik saja.

Kemudian sang ibu melepaskan secara paksa pelukan anaknya. "Ada apa? Mau memelukku lagi saking senangnya karena Monggu mu tak ku olah?"

"Tidak, kepedean sekali." Jari-jari Jongin bergerak untuk mencubit pipi ibunya yang sedang terlapisi oleh masker pecah yang kering. Dan kelakuan Jongin membuat wanita itu melotot. " _Bye mom! Love you so much!_ " Jongin langsung berlari karena takut dipukul atau kembali dicubit oleh ibunya.

"KIM JONGIN!"

* * *

Jongin tak berkedip saat menatap satu _posting_ an dari akun porno Instagramnya.

Ya, kurang lebih inilah yang dilakukan oleh Jongin jika dia sedang bosan dirumah tapi malas untuk keluar. Meng- _stalk_ suatu akun porno di instagram. Jadi tak jarang jika di kolom _explore_ milik Jongin banyak sekali postingan 18+. Benar-benar mesum.

Apakah kalian mau tahu kenapa Jongin tersenyum mesum seperti itu sambil menatap layar datar ponselnya? Itu karena ia sudah berhasil men _download_ video porno baru untuk koleksinya. Dan pria itu berniat untuk menonton video porno yang baru saja di _download_. Video itu berdurasi sekitar 1 jam.

Setelah menyamankan posisinya diatas tempat tidur, Jongin memasang sepasang headset di kedua telinganya. Jongin mulai memutar video itu dengan volume yang _full_ dengan tujuan untuk menghayati desahannya.

Baru saja terputar selama 2 menit, Jongin merasakan bahwa ibunya sedang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sambil berteriak.

Ia paling kesal jika diganggu, dan pada akhirnya ia berjalan menuju pintu sesudah mematikan video laknat itu namun Jongin tidak melepas headset nya.

Jongin bertanya kepada sang ibu yang terlihat sedang kesal, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah malas luar biasa.

Bukannya menjawab, sang ibu malah memberi pertanyaan lagi kepada Jongin. Dia bertanya, "Kau menonton porno ya?"

Wajah Jongin langsung memerah. Ia berusaha untuk tetap mengelak kalau ia tidak akan pernah menonton video laknat itu lagi (karena Jongin juga pernah ketahuan oleh ibunya sebanyak 2 kali).

Tapi sialnya dia menjawab terlalu cepat, "Tidak!"

"Masa? Jadi siapa ya tadi yang mendesah?" Ibu Jongin melangkah menjauh, membuat Jongin bernafas lega.

Syukurlah Jongin tidak ketahuan oleh sang ibu, jadi uang jajannya selamat, Monggu pun ikut selamat. Tapi rasa leganya itu tak berlangsung lama karena sang ibu membalikkan badan dan berbisik di telinga sebelah kanannya yang sudah tidak terpasang headset. "Anakku sayang, kalau pakai _headset_ yang benar, masa tidak dicolok?"

* * *

 **pcy:** Bro, where r u? Kenapa pintu apartemenku tak kau kunci?

* * *

Jongin sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dia sudah bosan didalam kamar, jadi dia berniat untuk mencari udara segar.

Oh iya, mau tahu bagaimana nasib Jongin setelah ketahuan menonton video porno oleh ibunya? Ya, uang jajannya benar-benar dikurangi sebanyak 20% seperti yang ditakut-takutkan oleh Jongin. Kasihan sekali.

* * *

 **me:** Aku pulang, aku lupa

 **pcy:** Dasar bedebah. Kalau apartemen ku kemasukan maling bagaimana? Kau mau tidak bertanggung jawab?

 **me:** Kemasukan maling bagaimana? Pengamanannya saja ketat sekali, aku ingin berkunjung ke apartemen mu saja butuh perjuangan. Dan aku merasa tersinggung karena diperlakukan seperti teroris

 **pcy:** Kau memang

 **me:** Sialan

 **pcy:** Kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku?

 **me:** Aku bilang, kau saja yang tidak dengar. Itu berarti kotoran telingamu terlalu tebal. Ke THT sana

 **pcy:** Najis, jorok kau

* * *

Tapi jujur saja. Jika Jongin menjadi Chanyeol, pasti ia juga tidak akan dengar dengan apa yang dirinya sendiri katakan. Toh Jongin seperti bicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **me:** Apa tujuanmu mengechat ku sih? Kesepian?

* * *

Seharusnya Jongin tidak bertanya seperti itu kepada Chanyeol. Karena sudah pasti bocah itu akan membalas pesannya dengan tulisan yang tidak-tidak. Mengingat kelakuan mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menghapus pesan itu dan mengaktifkan _airplane mode_ pada ponselnya, Chanyeol sudah membalas pesannya.

* * *

 **pcy:** Iya nih, aku kesepian. Temenin aku dong om :*

* * *

Benarkan kalau Chanyeol itu adalah sesat?

* * *

 **me:** bstrd

* * *

Setelah membalas pesan Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Jongin segera mengaktifkan _airplane mode_ pada ponselnya. Bocah Park itu bilang jika dirinya adalah seorang homophobia, tapi kelakuannya terlihat seperti gay yang butuh belaian om-om. Dasar orang aneh.

Tak ada lagi yang dilakukan oleh Jongin selain melamun sambil memperhatikan gelombang air pada kolam renangnya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi jika ponselnya dalam keadaan mode pesawat seperti ini. Dan pilihan terakhir dalam pikirannya adalah bermain _game_.

Saking serunya bermain, ia tidak sadar bahwa caci makinya terdengar oleh sang ibu yang sedang berjalan menghampiri.

"Dasar bocah gila! Kenapa kau malah mati?! Benar-benar tidak bisa berkelahi, kalau tidak bisa ya sudah jangan ikut main. Kenapa memaksa sekali?!"

Ia mengomeli _player_ nya, padahal kita tahu bahwa sedari tadi pemain itu dikendalikan oleh Jongin, bukannya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Berarti Jongin sama saja mengatai dirinya sendiri.

Ibu Jongin yang melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang seperti orang idiot itu segera menempeleng kepala Jongin. Membuat Jongin berteriak dengan histeris. "Ibu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana-mana saja kau ada, aku jadi bingung kau ini sebenarnya ibu ku atau setan."

"Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi."

"Masa? Aku tidak dengar." Jongin menaruh ponselnya disaku celana belakang, namun karena mengganjal saat ia duduk, Jongin memindahkannya ke saku pakaian.

"Berarti kotoran telingamu terlalu tebal."

Karma.

Wanita itu duduk disamping Jongin yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kita akan pergi keluar."

"Kemana?"

"Banyak omong, cepat ganti pakaian sana!"

* * *

Disinilah Jongin, ditempat yang seharusnya paling dirinya hindari.

Dimana lagi kalau bukan butik? Mana tahu Jongin akan diajak kesini, kalau tahu pasti Jongin tidak akan mau.

Lihatlah betapa bahagianya pasangan suami istri itu memandang berbagai macam tuxedo untuk dirinya diacara pernikahan nanti. Kalau begini sih, namanya pemaksaan.

Masa orang tuanya bahagia anaknya sengsara begini? Menggelikan.

"Hai Tante Kim!" Seorang wanita berwajah oriental yang Jongin sangat yakin sekali bukanlah orang Korea memanggil ibunya sambil melangkah kemari.

Wajahnya terbilang sangat cantik, badannya juga oke.

Ibu Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang telah memanggil namanya, kemudian dia memeluk wanita itu. "Yui?! Tante kira kamu sedang di Jepang, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Berisik. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Jongin saat mendengar kedua orang yang baru bertemu ini berbincang. Haruskah mereka–wanita memekik kalau sedang senang?

"Aku baik, tante?"

"Tante baik."

"Tante sedang apa? Kebetulan aku menjadi _designer_ baru disini."

"Benarkah?!"

 _Oh God, telingaku mau pecah rasanya._

Yui mengangguk, "Untuk apa dan siapa?"

"Untuk anakku, untuk pernikahannya yang akan dilaksanakan satu minggu lagi."

"APA?!" Ayah Jongin, Jongin beserta Yui kaget karena perkataan sang ibu.

Sial, kenapa ibunya jadi seenaknya begini? Sekarang Jongin jadi tahu sifatnya menurun darimana.

"Kenapa terkejut? Tidak suka?" Nada wanita itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan sekali. Bahkan sang suami yang masih kaget itu buru-buru memasang ekspresi biasanya.

Jongin tidak berkutik kali ini. Karena dia tidak mau kena omelan sang ibu lagi.

"Baiklah, mau yang seperti apa?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku sudah berbincang dengan Sehun, katanya diresepsi pernikahannya, dia ingin memakai pakaian serba putih kemudian pada saat pestanya terserah padaku."

Sepertinya si Sehun-Sehun itu sudah sangat mempersiapkan sekali pernikahan konyol ini. Bahkan pria itu terlihat sangat antusias hingga membicarakan masalah pernikahan dengan sang ibu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Padahal Jongin juga sama sekali belum pernah melihat batang hidung pria yang katanya mirip orang barat itu.

"Jadi menurutmu, mereka harus memakai setelan warna apa, Yui?"

"Bagaimana dengan biru? Kurasa cocok."

Ibu Jongin terlihat setuju dengan keputusan Yui. "Oke."

Baiklah, sekarang ia hanya tinggal menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Karena Jongin tahu, bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini.

Dirinya sudah terlalu.. _hopeless_. Entah kenapa Jongin tidak bisa memberontak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Mau meminta tolong pada Chanyeol, tapi sifat idiotnya membuat Jongin harus berpikir ulang hingga seratus kali.

Katakan selamat tinggal pada _fans_ yang sudah terlalu banyak dikampus.

Katakan selamat tinggal pada wanita-wanita yang sudah dengan rela mengangkang lebar untuknya.

Katakan selamat tinggal juga pada teman-teman di klub malam.

Karena Jongin yakin bahwa hidupnya sudah tidak lagi bebas satu minggu kemudian.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ck."

Jongin berdecak sambil tangannya menarik-narik kerah kaus hitam polos yang sedang ia kenakan untuk menghasilkan udara.

Hari ini sangat panas dan sialnya dia sedang menunggu Chanyeol, pria idiot sekaligus temannya yang katanya akan datang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit. Tapi seharusnya ia tak percaya begitu saja terhadap Chanyeol, buktinya pria yoda itu tak datang-datang.

Bahkan Jongin sudah menunggunya sekitar 30 menit dari waktu yang di janjikan!

Sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang sebagai keajaiban dunia. Bayangkan, seorang keturunan Kim yang keras kepala bernama Jongin menunggu di pinggiran jalan dengan polusi-polusi yang membuat kulit wajahnya berminyak serta udara panas yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia terlalu merasa sayang-sayang dengan kulit indahnya yang mungkin terlalu banyak terkena polusi, terkena paparan sinar matahari, dan terlalu banyak mengeluarkan keringat.

 _Okay, fine._

Ia tahu kalau ia bukanlah para wanita yang biasanya anti sana-sini. Tapi tetap saja jika masalah kulit, pria seperti dirinya juga harus peduli. Untungnya Jongin bukanlah salah satu spesies manusia yang mempunyai masalah bau badan. Jadi mau sebanjir apapun keringat yang bercucuran lewat pori-pori kulitnya, badannya tidak akan mengeluarkan aroma asam kecut.

Ya, walaupun seperti itu, tubuhnya tidak akan terasa segar seperti pertama kali kan?

Tapi setidaknya Jongin 'sedikit agak' tahu diri untuk menunggu Chanyeol karena pria itu akan memberi tumpangan secara cuma-cuma padanya.

Jongin sempat berpikir, apa susahnya Chanyeol untuk menjemput ke rumah? Dan kenapa Jongin malah di suruh untuk menunggu di pinggir jalan seperti ini?

"Dasar raksasa! Awas saja nanti!"

Saat sedang asik-asik mencaci maki Chanyeol, Jongin tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh suara deru mobil yang bisa ia tebak kalau itu adalah mobil sahabatnya. Dan benar saja tebakannya, disana Chanyeol dengan kaca mata hitam dan bergaya sok sedang tersenyum lebar. Membuatnya mual setengah mati.

"Dasar lama."

Dia berjalan cepat ke arah mobil Chanyeol dan memasukinya dengan gerakan bar-bar. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja pintu mobil mahalnya tak rusak karena Jongin yang menutupnya terlalu kencang.

 _ **-see it**_

 _ **The world is over**_

 _ **The monster in my head are scare of love**_

 _ **Fallen people-**_

Ini dia yang membuat Jongin harus berpikir ulang jika menumpang pada Chanyeol. Mobil Chanyeol bisa jadi klub jika seperti ini caranya. Suara musik hip-hop yang menggelegar langsung menyerang gendang telinganya saat ia baru saja memasuki benda bermesin itu. Di tambah dengan suara Chanyeol yang sumbang dan juga rap asal-asalannya.

"Bisa kau kecilkan volume nya?! Ini di dalam mobil, bukannya di klub!" Marah Jongin pada Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik hip-hop yang ia setel kencang-kencang.

Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika menuruti perintah Jongin yang terhormat. Jempolnya kian menekan tombol volume yang berada di atas kemudi hingga mencapai pada limit nya.

Jongin dengan refleks menutup erat-erat telinganya untuk menghindari pecah gendang telinga di karenakan ulah Chanyeol yang gila.

"KECILKAN BODOH!"

Akhirnya teriakan Jongin yang kencangnya melebihi musik yang terputar di dalam mobil itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengecilkan radio mobilnya.

Telinga Chanyeol langsung berdengung ketika Jongin selesai berteriak.

"Biasa saja bicaranya, telingaku sakit." Keluhnya.

"Lalu apa kabar dengan musikmu? Musikmu dengan teriakanku masih lebih besar musikmu, sial!"

Chanyeol kadang-kadang kesal dengan kemarahan Jongin yang seperti ibu-ibu. Sudah galak, tak mau disalahkan, cerewet pula. Kalau begini sih gendang telinga Chanyeol juga bisa pecah.

Keadaan di dalam mobil sedikit sunyi, hanya ada lagu tadi yang masih terputar dengan volume sedang.

Mereka berdua seperti pada dunianya masing-masing. Jongin dengan pendingin udara di dalam mobil dan Chanyeol yang fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

Suara pria galak menghancurkan suasana hening di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Jongin kesal sambil tangannya mengambil tiga lembar _tissue_ wajah di _dashboard_ mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Kaus kaki ku hilang sebelah, kemudian sneakers ku menghilang karena di bawa kabur anjing tetanggaku."

"Ceroboh. Untung aku bukan temanmu."

"Hey kau!" Chanyeol tak terima. "Kalau aku bukan temanmu kenapa kau menumpang?!"

"Aku juga tidak mau menumpang kalau saja bensin motorku tidak habis."

"Kenapa tidak mengisi di tempat pengisian bahan bakar?"

"Aku malas."

Tentu saja Jongin tidak menjawab seperti: _'Aku tak punya uang karena uang jajanku dipotong oleh ibuku mengingat aku yang ketahuan menonton porno!'_

Harga diri Jongin tentunya masih terlalu tinggi untuk berbicara seperti itu kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu kan mulutnya ember sekali, pasti dalam sekejap, teman-temannya yang lain sudah akan tahu.

Tidak, lagipula itu sangat memalukan.

"Kau-"

Jongin memotong perkataan Chanyeol yang sudah bisa ia tebak, "Aku tahu mobilku banyak. Tapi aku tak mau pakai supir."

Bukannya ingin sombong, Jongin memang mempunyai banyak mobil di rumahnya. Tapi ia tak boleh jika mengendarai mobil itu sendirian, ibunya pasti memaksanya untuk menggunakan jasa supir pribadi untuk mengantar-jemputnya. Tentu ia tidak suka, rasanya seperti di awasi dan tidak bebas untuk kemana-mana.

Bukan tanpa alasan sang ibu melarangnya untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri. Jongin itu kan tipe-tipe _bad boy_ yang sangat liar, jadi ibunya takut kalau Jongin mengikuti acara balapan di suatu tempat. Ibunya juga terlalu malas untuk mengurusi Jongin apabila anak itu terkena razia kemudian masuk ke kantor polisi, karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling merepotkan di seluruh dunia.

"Kedengaran sangat sombong." Chanyeol menyindir. Pria tan itu hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tumben ingin ke kampus. Kau dapat pencerahan?" Ucapnya lagi ingin bercanda dengan Jongin. Namun sepertinya Jongin bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menerima lelucon Chanyeol yang terdengar 'garing' tersebut.

"Aku hanya bosan."

Sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti Jongin hari ini. Jongin dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Biasanya pria itu paling bersemangat jika membolos, tapi kali ini dia malah bosan berada di rumah.

"Biasanya kau akan menonton porno." Chanyeol berkata seakan-akan menonton porno adalah hal yang paling tidak berdosa sama sekali.

Pria tinggi itu kaget serta takjub melihat Jongin yang menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar dapat pencerahan, bung!" Kali ini Chanyeol memukul pundak kiri Jongin.

Ingatkan bahwa telapak tangan Chanyeol besar, jadi sepelan apapun pukulan Chanyeol dapat membuat badan Jongin oleng juga.

Jongin hanya mengaduh pelan, kemudian menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kembali menyetir tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

Ah, setidaknya dia harus menikmati kebebasannya yang terhitung hanya tersisa enam hari lagi. Sepulang kuliah, ia harus pergi ke klub untuk bermain-main seben-tar..

Eh? Tunggu-tunggu..

Tapi kan ia tidak punya uang!

Duh, bagaimana ya? Ia sudah sangat ngebet untuk minum-minum, sudah lama juga Jongin tidak melakukannya. Kali ini dia Jongin merutuki perbuatannya kemarin.

 _Coba saja kemarin aku tak menonton video itu dan tidak ketahuan ibuku, pasti aku tak semenderita ini!_

Jongin menggeleng karena merasa ada yang salah dengan pemikirannya.

 _Oh, tidak-tidak. Aku tidak salah. Salahkan saja video pornonya, kenapa dia membuatku kecanduan untuk menontonnya hampir setiap hari?!, pikirnya merasa paling benar._

"Kau kenapa? Tidak jelas. Kadang mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng. Jangan membuatku takut!"

"Chan," Jongin tidak mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol. Jika ia memarahi pria itu, rencananya untuk meminjam uang pada Chanyeol bisa gagal.

Tapi, Oh Ya Tuhan.. Haruskah ia melakukan ini?!

"Chan,"

"Apa sih?! Chan-Chan, Chan-Chan, memangnya aku Shinchan?!"

"Ck!" Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil membuang muka ke arah luar jendela. Ia kembali memikirkan apakah ia harus meminjam uang pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Bukan masalah apa, namun ini terkait dengan harga diri seorang Kim Jongin!

Tapi jika ia tidak meminjam, ia akan kena sialnya. Duh.

 _Baiklah, persetan dengan harga diri dan gengsi. Aku sangat butuh uang sekarang!_

"Chan, aku pinjam uang." Setelah berdiam diri seperti orang yang sedang menahan buang angin, Jongin akhirnya bisa mengatakan kalimat keramat itu.

Chanyeol berdecih, "Uangmu kemana?"

Reaksi Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan membuat Jongin jadi kesal. Dia sudah susah-susah payah membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja demi Chanyeol namun reaksinya seperti itu?! _Well, fuck._

"Oh ayolah," Jongin berucap malas, "Kau kan temanku."

"Kau bilang aku ini bukan temanku, bocah sial!"

"Kenapa kau malah marah?!" Jongin tersulut juga emosinya. "Temanmu sedang kesusahan dan kau tidak menolongnya? _Oh man, you are a piece of shit._ "

Akhirnya pria yang menyetir itu menghela nafasnya. Baiklah dia menyerah. Lagipula membantu teman yang sedang kesusahan tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Okay _mr_. Kim. Aku akan meminjamkanmu uang. Sepertinya _mood_ mu sedang buruk."

Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Itu baru temanku!"

* * *

Sesampainya di kampus, Jongin langsung melangkah menuju depan pintu kelasnya. Suara bisik-bisik dari para wanita selalu ia dapatkan saat ia baru memasuki kampus.

Sudah tahukan jika Jongin mempunyai banyak _fans_? Ah, _mood_ nya lumayan membaik setelah kejadian kemarin (saat di butik).

" _What's up, bro!_ " Jongin tidak membalas tepukan norak dari Bill yang sedang menggigit-gigit tusuk gigi.

Ia berjalan untuk duduk di bangku pojok yang terlihat agak berdebu karena memang jarang sekali di pakai oleh pemiliknya. Tanpa peduli bajunya yang akan kotor, Jongin langsung duduk begitu saja.

Pria Amerika itu berjalan menuju bangku Jongin. Menyengir tidak jelas seperti Chanyeol kemudian mendudukkan diri di bangku depannya setelah mengusir orang yang duduk di sana.

Seperti bocah berandal. Ya seperti Jongin.

"Kemana saja? Chanyeol kemana? Aku tak melihat pria besar itu jalan bersamamu." Tanyanya dengan bahasa Korea yang masih agak kaku dan aneh. Maklum, ia baru benar-benar lancar bicara bahasa Korea dua minggu yang lalu. "Ugh, gay sekali kata-kata ku."

Mungkin Chanyeol tidak menjauhinya, tapi sepertinya hal yang sama tidak berlaku untuk Bill. Lihat saja kelakuannya tadi. Dia terdengar sangat jijik pada gay, yang sialnya Jongin juga akan menjadi gay dalam kurun waktu yang sangat dekat.

 _Oh tidak, tidak. Jongin, kenapa kau berpikir seolah-olah kau sangat menerima pernikahan bodoh itu?!_

Jongin hanya bergumam tidak jelas. _Mood_ nya kembali jelek saat Bill berbicara seperti itu.

" _What the fuck is that? Hmm-hmm, I don't understand, asshole._ " Kini Bill bicara bahasanya lagi, ia cukup tak tahan untuk berlama-lama bicara bahasa Korea.

"Chanyeol ada urusan." Jawab Jongin dengan tidak bersemangat.

Kemudian pria bule itu mengangguk. Merasakan ada yang aneh dari Jongin yang sering ia perlakukan dengan rasis, Bill menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kau punya masalah?"

Jongin hanya menggeleng.

Tidak, Bill belum boleh tahu tentang perjodohannya. Sejauh ini, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu masalah ini. Jongin belum bercerita kepada siapa-siapa lagi, lagipula dia juga tidak berniat untuk menceritakannya. Ia yakin, pasti jika dia sudah menikah beritanya akan tersebar kemana-mana. Dan Jongin sekarang sudah masa bodo dengan _fans_ nya yang akan berkurang atau mungkin hilang tak bersisa.

Oke Kim Jongin, kau sepertinya sudah benar-benar pasrah sekarang.

" _Liar_ ," Ucapnya datar. Tentu Bill tidak percaya pada Jongin yang terlihat sedang stress. Apa-apaan, wajah lesu begitu tidak punya masalah. "Wajahmu jelek begitu tak punya masalah kau bilang? Demi bokong Nicki Minaj yang seperti agar-agar, aku tahu wajah orang-orang yang sedang stress! Contoh satunya, wajah lebih keriput." Jongin yang tadinya biasa saja kini mulai tersinggung saat Bill menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. "Selanjutnya, warna kulit jadi lebih kusam. Ew, Kim Jongin. Mungkin warna kulitmu sudah kusam dari- _okay, sorry!_ "

Jongin menghela nafasnya setelah memberikan _death glare_ pada Bill. "Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu, profesor Bill yang terhormat."

Tepat sesudah bicara seperti itu, _speaker_ pengumuman terdengar.

 _ **'Panggilan kepada Kim Jongin untuk menemui Dosen Choi di ruang Bimbingan Konseling.'**_

"Dengarkan aku sudah di panggil? _Bye_."

 _ **'Panggilan kepada Kim Jongin untuk menemui Dosen Choi di ruang Bimbingan Konseling.'**_

Jongin berlalu dari hadapan Bill dan orang-orang lain yang masih satu kelas dengannya itu. Dia tak peduli pada tatapan aneh yang di berikan padanya.

Sebut saja Jongin gila, ia terlihat begitu bahagia di panggil ke ruangan Bimbingan Konseling yang begitu di hindari oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang lainnya. Bukannya malu karena namanya akan tercemar hingga ke seluruh penjuru kampus.

Tapi kali ini Bill tidak seperti orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas, pria itu kini menatap Jongin karena iri kepada Jongin yang bisa membolos di jam pelajaran pertama si Dosen _killer_.

* * *

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin malas kepada orang di seberang. Dia membuang puntung rokoknya ke tempat sampah kecil yang tersedia di dalam bilik toilet. Kemudian keluar setelah merapihkan tampilannya dan tak lupa ia memakan permen mint untuk tidak terlalu ketahuan jika mulutnya bau asap rokok.

Jongin terlihat percuma masuk kuliah jika di sana ia juga membolos. Bahkan Jongin membolos hingga pelajaran akhir dengan tidur di ruang UKS dan merokok di dalam toilet pria.

Di ruang Bimbingan Konseling Jongin tidak di omeli ataupun di beri surat peringatan. Ia hanya di beri petuah-petuah yang terdengar seperti omong kosong di telinganya. Karena percuma, Jongin tak akan melakukan apa yang Dosen tua itu katakan. Bahkan ia menguap di depan Dosennya!

Kim Jongin, pria bebal yang sayangnya terlalu berkuasa. Lebih tepatnya, orang tuanya. Jadi siapapun tak berhak untuk mengeluarkannya, bahkan untuk sekedar mengomelinya.

 _"Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang."_

Kali ini Jongin kesal pada Chanyeol yang sedang menelponnya. "Lalu aku naik apa?!"

"Bus atau taxi mungkin?"

"Perlu ku ingatkan bahwa aku tak punya uang, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin sarkastik membuat Chanyeol berdecak malas.

"Kau serius tak punya uang sepeser pun? Terdengar sangat miskin untuk orang kaya sepertimu, Kim."

Jongin mendengus, "Ah, sudahlah. Kau benar-benar tak bisa di andalkan." Ia segera mematikan panggilan itu dengan cepat. Malas dengan Chanyeol. Ia lupa kalau pria itu tidak benar-benar baik.

Jadi setelah berpikir, Jongin yang sekarang terlihat seperti orang pasrah kepada takdir itu memilih untuk berjalan kaki ke rumahnya.

Tak ada pilihan, tidak mungkin ia meminta tolong pada Bill, Bill tentunya tidak bisa karena pria bule itu ada acara makan-makan dengan keluarganya di restoran sehabis pulang kuliah.

Rasanya hidup Jongin terasa begitu sial beberapa hari ini.

* * *

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula.

Itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk Jongin. Tadi dia terkena lemparan bola basket dan tepat mengenai adiknya yang sekarang tengah berkedut sakit.

Niatnya Jongin ingin membalas melempar bola itu ke tempat yang sama, namun ia urungkan karena terlalu malas untuk berdebat sekarang.

Sudah begitu para pemain sialan itu tidak meminta maaf kepadanya.

Dasar tak tahu diri, masih baik tidak di balas lemparan juga olehnya.

"Ah, terserahlah!" Jongin kembali berjalan. Dia lebih memilih untuk pulang lewat gang samping universitasnya. Itu lebih cepat menurutnya, seperti memotong jalan.

"Hah.."

Jongin merasa kepalanya panas karena terus menahan emosi sedari tadi.

Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak bilang bahwa ia akan mengantarnya pulang dan ia akan memberikannya pinjaman uang, Jongin tak akan membeli rokok di mini market tadi. Jadi setidaknya Jongin masih sanggup memesan taksi untuk pulang kerumah dan ia tak berakhir mengenaskan dengan jalan kaki begini.

"Dasar gila, bodoh, bedebah gila, sial-"

"Jika kau terus mengumpat, nanti bibir seksimu itu akan kusumpal dengan penis besarku."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan ia mendapatkan sesosok pria yang wajahnya cukup familiar di ingatan Jongin.

Dan apa ia tak salah dengar?

Kenapa kata-kata yang begitu menjijikan keluar dari mulutnya? Kali ini si gila, bodoh, bedebah gila dan sialan bertambah satu di kehidupan Jongin.

Dia kan pria gay gila yang menatap tubuhnya saat ia sedang berkunjung ke apartement Chanyeol waktu itu! Kenapa bisa mereka kembali bertemu? Ini tak sengaja, atau memang pria ini membuntutinya?

"Kau lagi?!" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk dengan tidak sopan ke arah wajah pria yang lebih tinggi.

Pria itu menyeringai, "Kau ingat? Aku tersanjung." Jawabnya sambil menarik telunjuk Jongin untuk ia gigit.

Jongin bertambah kesal. Sial, ia kembali di perlakukan seperti pria murahan! Apa-apaan?! Memangnya siapa pria itu yang dengan lancangnya menggigit jari telunjuknya?!

Benar-benar menggelikan dan menjijikan di saat yang bersamaan!

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Jongin menarik jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu dan marah kepada pria putih yang ada di depannya. "Siapa kau? Kau memata-mataiku ya?!" Tanyanya penuh curiga kepada pria itu. Namun pria itu hanya tersenyum remeh ke arahnya.

Sekarang rasanya Jongin ingin menghancurkan wajah sok itu menggunakan batu bata yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Tidak, Jongin sayang. Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu."

Kali ini Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Emosinya yang tadi dia sudah pendam kini akan meledak.

 _ **Bugh!**_

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai rahang pria itu. Pukulan Jongin terbilang sangat keras, tapi pria itu hanya sedikit oleng karenanya.

Dan Jongin, pria itu sudah lari dengan cepat meninggalkan sang maniak gila yang sudah ia pukul. Tak peduli pada pria itu yang mungkin akan melaporkannya ke polisi, nanti Jongin juga bisa memberikan pembelaan diri berupa pelecehan seksual sebagai bukti bahwa pukulan itu bukanlah suatu bentuk penyerangan, melainkan perlawanan.

"Sial, lumayan juga pukulannya." Pria itu berdialog seorang diri. Kemudian seorang _bodyguard_ nya menghampiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa tuan?"

Dia menggeleng untuk sekedar menjawab. Namun wajah kesakitannya berubah menjadi datar saat melihat tubuh Jongin yang sudah menghilang di balik tikungan.

 _Sepertinya tidak mudah untuk menaklukan bocah nakal itu,_ pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

* * *

Jongin sampai di apartemen Chanyeol dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Dia memilih untuk ke sini karena jaraknya lumayan lebih dekat dari kampus di bandingkan dengan rumahnya.

Setelah membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya, Jongin berjalan menuju dapur. Niatnya untuk mengambil minuman di kulkas Chanyeol sempat berhenti karena mendengar suara orang yang seperti sedang _making love_.

 _Bagus, jangan bilang Chanyeol tak bisa mengantarku pulang karena ia sedang ingin bercinta dengan wanita gebetannya._

Jongin berusaha untuk tak peduli, ia jalan begitu santai melewati Chanyeol dan wanita yang Jongin tidak kenal yang sedang enak-enaknya bercinta.

Mereka berdua masih tidak menyadari jika Jongin sudah ada di sekitar ruangan itu karena mereka berdua sedang memejamkan mata.

"Ahh! Chanyeol!" Desah wanita itu.

Tapi Jongin tak tertarik, _mood_ nya sedang jelek. Coba saja ia sedang dalam keadaan baik, pasti wanita itu sudah Jongin bobol.

Alasan kedua Jongin tidak tertarik untuk bergabung adalah payudara wanita itu tidak besar, jadi ia malas. Jongin lebih suka yang bulat dan berisi di bandingkan yang kecil seperti itu.

"Ahh.." Desahan berat Chanyeol menandakan bahwa kegiatan mereka berakhir, dan Jongin masih saja asik meminum kola di samping kulkas dengan wajah kelewat santainya.

Mata Chanyeol melotot saat ia baru saja ingin membuang kondom berisi spermanya ke tempat sampah dan menemukan Jongin yang sedang menatapnya datar. Wajah Chanyeol memerah, ia buru-buru mengambil boksernya yang ia sampirkan di kursi makan dan memakainya dengan terburu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Jongin membuang botol kola yang sudah kosong hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring, "Sejak kau dan wanita itu mendesah?" Jawabnya dengan nada main-main.

Sekarang Chanyeol merasa tak enak kepada Jongin yang tengah menatapnya datar. Mereka -Jongin dan Chanyeol- terlihat seperti mempunyai hubungan, dan Jongin seperti cemburu karena pasangannya bercinta dengan orang lain.

Kurang lebih pemikiran wanita yang sedang memakai bra itu sama dengan kalimat di atas. Dia memakai seragamnya asal dan berjalan tergesa keluar apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berjalan menyamai langkah wanita itu. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hani. Aku bukan-"

"Ya, ya aku mengerti."

 _ **Blam!**_

Chanyeol terdiam sambil memandang pintu hitamnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian dia mengambil kaus kusutnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan menghampiri Jongin yang kini kembali mengutak-atik kulkasnya. Jongin memakan sembarang _cheese cake_ miliknya dan menghabiskannya dalam kurun waktu yang sangat cepat.

"Bagus, Jongin. Kau dengan santainya memakan _cheese cake_ ku setelah membuat teman wanitaku salah paham."

Jongin yang tak mengerti atau memang otaknya lemot itu hanya terdiam, "Apa maksudnya? Aku membuat wanita berdada tepos itu salah paham begitu?"

"Hey! Jaga perkataanmu, _dude_. Tepos-tepos, kau tak mengaca?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara menggelegar. Chanyeol sudah pasti tak terima jika gebetannya di katai mempunyai dada yang tepos alias kecil. Walaupun ia mengakui bahwa dada wanita itu memang kecil, tapi setidaknya Jongin jangan berbicara seperti itu. Pedas sekali mulutnya.

"Dadaku memang tepos, aku kan pria. Kecuali jika aku pria jadi-jadian atau _ladyboy_." Mereka berdua kini berjalan ke ruang tengah, kemudian mendudukkan diri bersampingan. Jongin tetap pada kebiasaannya, yaitu menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja.

"Ada keperluan apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Oh iya, Jongin hampir lupa kalau tujuan awalnya kemari adalah untuk bercerita kepada Chanyeol.

"Tadi aku bertemu maniak."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Maniak?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Dia seperti memata-mataiku. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku sudah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya."

"Masa?"

"Iya! Saat aku pergi ke apartemen mu dua hari yang lalu. Dia menatap tubuhku seperti itu, menjijikan sekali. Ya, kau tahu lah maksudku apa." Jongin tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu tabu dan aneh untuk di katakan.

Namun Chanyeol yang bodohnya sama dengan Jongin menggeleng. Tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Jongin yang terdengar ambigu.

"Baiklah, aku lupa kalau kau bodoh."

"Ck, kau juga lupa bahwa kau tidak lebih pintar dari ku! Setidaknya di saat kelas dua belas, aku mendapat peringkat ke-16. Di bandingkan saat kau yang kelas dua belas dan kau mendapat peringkat paling terakhir."

Jongin mendengus. Chanyeol selalu mengungkit-ungkit hal itu. Padahal itu sudah berlalu sekitar empat tahun yang lalu dan Chanyeol masih saja menyombongkan diri.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas hal itu lagi!" Ucap Jongin kesal. "Maksudku dia menatapku seperti ingin.. memperkosaku."

Kali ini Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Itu terdengar mengerikan."

"Lupakan." Jongin berbicara seperti itu karena sudah merasakan atmosfer yang tidak enak di sekitarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mengantarku pulang karena ingin bercinta dengan wanita itu ya?" Ucap Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol menyengir. Dan Jongin sudah tahu apa jawabannya. "Ayolah, Jong. Ini adalah kesempatan langka. Tak biasanya wanita itu ingin bercinta denganku."

"Tapi tetap saja," Jongin menjeda ucapannya sebentar. "Kau membiarkan aku berjalan kaki dan kau enak-enakan memaju-mundurkan pinggulmu untuk mencari kehangatan wanita? Hebat sekali, Chanyeol. Aku jadi terkesan."

"Maafkan aku, bocah. Tunggu aku, kau ingin ke McDonald atau minum-minum? Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku."

Jongin tersenyum. Sial, dia jadi bingung. Dia harus kesal dengan Chanyeol atau bagaimana. Karena pria itu terkadang sangat menyebalkan, namun bisa membuatnya senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan sepertinya McDonald kedengaran seribu kali lipat lebih menggiurkan di bandingkan klub saat ini.

"McDonald, tentu saja. Traktir aku hingga uangmu sekarat ya?!" Teriak Jongin, dan ia berhasil di lempari kaus kaki bau -yang Jongin perkirakan belum dicuci selama sebulan- oleh Chanyeol, sialnya lagi, benda buluk itu jatuh tepat di dekat lubang hidungnya.

"HOEK!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin mengusap-usap perutnya yang keroncongan. Inginnya sih makan, bibi juga sudah memasak lauk pauk yang teramat banyak untuk keluarganya. Tapi nafsu yang hilang entah kemana akibat pernikahan sialan itu membuatnya malas. Bukan hanya makan sebenarnya, _hangout_ bersama teman, main video _game_ , bahkan mandi pun Jongin juga malas.

Dia bisa bersumpah demi Tuhan kalau ini adalah _the worst look_ nya. Karena biasanya ia akan tampil _swaggy_ dan _bad boy_ dengan pakaian trendi yang ia biasa beli di distro-distro bersama Chanyeol. Namun hari ini Jongin malah terlihat seperti gelandangan yang di asuh oleh keluarga kaya.

Astaga.

"Aduh ya ampun, Jongin! Kamu kenapa dekil sekali sih? Sudah mau punya suami tapi kamu malah semakin bergajulan" Ibunya marah-marah saat melihat kedatangannya yang seperti mayat hidup dari arah tangga. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah kulkas. "Mandi dulu Jongin, dari kemarin belum mandi. Kalau calon suami mu yang mirip orang _british_ itu tahu bagaimana? Bisa-bisa dia membatalkan pernikahan kalian–"

"Biar saja, aku juga tak mau menikah dengannya"

Wanita paruh baya itu melongo saat mendengar perkataan Jongin yang sangat enteng diucapkan. Sudah susah-susah ia dengan suaminya menjodohkan sang anak dengan si CEO tampan perusahaan sebelah, tapi anaknya malah bicara seperti itu?

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak mau menikah? Oh baiklah, akan ku majukan tanggal pernikahan kalian jadi 2 hari lagi"

" _What?!_ " Jongin terkejut setengah mati.

Duh, kenapa ibunya jadi makin seenaknya begini sih?

" _Mom_ , empat hari saja aku sudah se _stress_ ini, apalagi dua hari?!" Jongin merengek. "Oh ayolah, ibu tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan!"

"Bagaimana jika ibu jadi aku? Pasti ibu akan lebih _stress_ dari ku. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak ibu kenali, melihat wajahnya juga tidak pernah. Terlebih lagi sesama jenis! Apa yang kurang?!"

Hati wanita paruh baya itu sedikit mencelos akibat mendengar curahan hati sang anak. Ia sebenarnya agak kasihan dengan Jongin yang sudah ia paksa untuk dijodohkan. "Jadi ini yang membuatmu malas untuk melakukan apapun?" Ibunya menarik kursi makan dan duduk di depan Jongin kemudian mengelus pundak anaknya pelan. "Bukan tanpa alasan ibu menjodohkanmu dengan pria, Jongin. Ibu hanya tidak suka dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah kau bawa ke hadapan ibu. Mereka terlihat jahat, dan terlihat hanya memanfaatkanmu saja"

"Mereka tidak jahat, ibu. Mereka memang suka sekali dengan dunia malam dan sebagainya, tapi mereka tidak seperti yang ibu bayangkan!"

"Aku ibumu, Jongin. Aku tahu mana yang baik dan yang buruk untukmu. Bayangkan saja jika mereka sudah menikah denganmu, apakah kau mau mengurus anak di rumah sedangkan mereka asyik bersenang-senang di klub malam? Apakah kau mau di beri cibiran sebagai suami yang tidak becus oleh tetangga-tetanggamu saat melihat istrimu selalu pulang larut sedangkan kau mengurus anak?"

"Mereka bisa berubah" Ucap Jongin dengan agak ragu.

"Memang kau bisa meramal apa yang terjadi setelah kau menikah dengan mereka?"

Skakmat.

Jongin benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ibunya bicara seperti itu.

Dan apa yang telah ibunya ucapkan memang ada benarnya. Kemungkinan besar mantan-mantannya itu akan selalu berkeliaran jika seandainya saja mereka sudah berumah tangga, mengingat aktivitas itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka di setiap malam.

"Hhh.. kalau kau mengurus anakmu dengan Sehun nanti, ibu akan dengan sangat senang hati merelakannya"

Jongin segera kembali pada kesadarannya saat mendengar perkataan sang ibu yang seakan-akan yakin dengan dirinya yang akan menjadi ibu(?) rumah tangga nanti.

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengurus anak! Dialah yang akan mengurus anak saat kami menikah nanti dan aku yang akan mencari uang!"

 _Jongin's mom looks so done with her son_. Membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung.

Kenapa? Memang ucapannya ada yang salah?

"Kau lah yang mengurus anak. Jika kau yang kerja, pasti keluargamu akan melarat" Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih _shock._

* * *

" _All the girls in here, if you feelin' thirsty~_

 _Come and take a sip, cuz you know what I'm servin'_

 _Woo~_

 _Shimmy shimmy yay, shim_ –"

 ** _Drrt! Drrt!_**

Chanyeol agak kesal karena acara bernyanyinya terganggu oleh suara getaran dari ponsel pintarnya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau sedari tadi ponsel itu bergetar, tapi ia terlalu menikmati lagu yang sedang ia setel kencang-kencang di dalam kamarnya ini. Karena lama-lama jengkel, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mengangkat saja.

Mengecilkan suara musiknya, Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati nama kontak 'Ibu Jongin' yang sudah menelponnya sebanyak empat kali.

Ugh sial, harus berkata apa ia nanti jika di tanya oleh ibu Jongin kenapa lama mengangkat teleponnya?

"H-halo, tante?"

 _"Ah ya Chanyeol, kenapa telepon tante tidak di angkat?"_

 _Tuhkan_ , batinnya.

"Err, anu tante. Tadi habis buang air, jadi lama. Maaf ya, tante"

Mentok sekali..

 _"Ya sudah tak apa,"_ Hening sebentar, kemudian ibu Jongin melanjutkan. _"Eum Chanyeol, mau tidak mengantarkan-"_

 _"Ish ibu jangan minta antar sama Chanyeol! Aku bisa berangkat sendiriiii!"_

 _"Kamu kenapa sih Jongin? Duduk aja yang manis!"_

 _"Ck!"_

Chanyeol berfikir, apakah benar suara pria yang sedang merengek tadi adalah Jongin? Dalam seumur hidup ia berteman bersama Jongin, baru kali ini Chanyeol mendengar pria itu merengek.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, suaranya imut juga.

Eh?

 _"Maaf ya Chanyeol, tante jadi berkelahi dengan Jongin. Jadi begini, tante mau minta bantuan sama kamu. Bisa tidak kamu mengantarkan Jongin ke salon? Berhubung Jongin ingin menikah beberapa hari lagi, tante pikir Jongin harus melakukan perawatan mulai dari sekarang. Dan tante sedang tidak bisa mengantar Jongin karena tante ingin membagikan undangan pernikahan Jongin kepada teman-teman tante"_

"Jongin benar-benar ingin menikah?" Tentu saja ia akan berkata seperti itu.

Siapa yang tidak kaget saat sahabat yang masih bermain-main denganmu tiba-tiba akan melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan?

Tidak masuk di akal.

 _"Tentu saja,"_ Ibu Jongin terdengar yakin. _"Nanti tante juga akan memberikannya kepadamu. Beritahu orang tuamu juga ya untuk datang?"_

"Baik, tante. Oh iya, memangnya kalau boleh tahu supir tante kemana ya? Bukannya tidak ingin mengantar atau bagaimana, aku hanya bertanya"

 _"Kalau pakai supir, tante takut Jongin kabur saat sudah sampai salon._ _Kamu mau kan membantu tante? Nanti tante beri list supaya kamu tidak bingung apa saja yang harus di lakukan Jongin di sana"_

"Oh baiklah, jadi jam berapa aku bisa datang ke rumah?"

 _"Jam setengah tiga. Tentang salon, tante sudah beri tahu Jongin. Nanti tanya saja kepadanya, okay? Tante tutup ya? Terima kasih, Chanyeol"_

"Ya, sama-sama tante"

 ** _Pik_**

Setelah menaruh ponselnya di atas meja nakas, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur terlebih dahulu. Ia lelah sekali akibat pulang larut semalam. Lagipula katanya jam setengah tiga kan?

Sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi, Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam dinding dan matanya melotot saat itu juga.

 ** _02.20_**

Gila, berarti harus sekarang juga!

Pria tinggi itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah lemarinya dan mengganti setelannya menjadi lebih layak karena tadi hanya mengenakan kaus hitam belel juga bokser superman.

Chanyeol agak kesal dengan ibu Jongin, kenapa beliau tidak _to the point_ saja untuk bilang padanya datang sekarang? Kalau begini kan jadinya tidak enak jika datang terlambat.

* * *

Chanyeol yang berjaket kulit itu telah sampai di kediaman Jongin. Setelah mengendara cepat dengan waktu hanya selama 10 menit, ia turun dari mobilnya kemudian menghampiri gerbang keluarga Kim yang tinggi menjulang.

 ** _'Dengan siapa dan ada keperluan apa?'_** '

Dirinya berdeham sedikit, "Chanyeol, aku ingin menjemput Jongin"

Dan gerbang yang super tinggi itu terbuka dengan lebar. Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ nya dan memarkirkannya di halaman rumah Jongin. Ia masuk kedalam rumah itu setelah memberi sedikit bungkuk pada _maid_ yang berjaga di luar pintu utama dan langsung mendapati Jongin yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Hey, Jong. Ayo!" Chanyeol memanggil hingga mengejutkan Jongin yang tengah menonton animasi We Bare Bears.

Sedangkan Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kenapa kau harus benar-benar datang?"

"Aku di perintah oleh ibumu, _stupid_. Memangnya aku bisa menolak?"

"Kalau aku yang perintah?"

"Tentu saja aku menolak, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Ck! Ku santet kau!" Jongin kembali fokus pada layar televisinya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke salon!"

"Siapa yang tidak ingin ke salon? Apakah itu kau, Jongin sayang?" Keduanya menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara wanita paruh baya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu Jongin?

Jongin merutuk dalam hati, kenapa bisa ibunya ada dimana-mana? Kan rencananya untuk tidak pergi ke salon jadi benar-benar gagal total.

"Aish, ibu! Aku kan bukan wanita, kenapa harus pergi ke salon segala?"

" _No_ , Jongin. Kau harus. Ibu ingin melihat dirimu tampil dengan sempurna di pernikahanmu nanti" Ibunya tersenyum manis lalu duduk di sofa tunggal di samping Jongin. "Aku juga tidak mau di saat malam pertama kalian, bulu di kakimu masih ada. Sehun itu suka yang mulus, sayang"

 _Shit,_ Jongin ingin berkata kasar jika saja perempuan paruh baya di sampingnya ini bukanlah ibu yang mengandungnya.

Dan haruskah ibunya berbicara hal memalukan seperti itu di depan Chanyeol? Terlebih itu adalah persoalan pribadi milik orang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan ibu Jongin merasa ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Gila, mendengarnya saja Chanyeol sudah geli, apalagi membayangkan si Jongin yang _bad boy_ dan garang itu menjadi seperti wanita?!

Haha!

" _Okay,_ jadi mau sampai kapan kalian hanya terdiam di sini? Ibu tidak akan pergi dari sini jika kalian belum benar-benar berangkat"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jongin bangkit dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari rumahnya akibat kesal dengan sifat sang ibu yang semakin hari semakin pemaksa.

* * *

Di dalam mobil sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara musik yang terputar di radio mobil Chanyeol.

Yang satu sedang membuang pandangan ke arah luar sambil menahan rasa malu, sedangkan yang satunya lagi sedang menahan tawanya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Marah Jongin tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menengok sebentar ke arah Jongin yang wajahnya sudah memerah. " _Nothing,_ "

"Oh, aku tahu kau sedang menertawakan apa"

"Kalau tahu kenapa bertanya, bodoh?" Chanyeol masih saja berusaha menahan tawanya yang sangat susah untuk di kendalikan. "Wow, aku sedang berpikir bahwa kau nanti benar-benar jadi feminim dan _girly_ setelah keluar dari salon, Jong. Apakah kau cantik, atau kah menyeramkan?" Kemudian pria itu tertawa, membuat si pria tan semakin _badmood._

"Kau gila? Tentu saja aku tidak akan jadi _girly_ seperti yang otak kecil mu itu pikirkan"

"Ya, ya terserah padamu. Aku juga meragukan" Chanyeol memberi sen ke kanan dan ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah di sediakan. "Tapi, jika suamimu berhasil membuatmu seperti itu, aku akan sangat terkejut, Jong"

"Di dalam mimpimu, Yoda. Ayo turun"

* * *

Jongin sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah tempat tidur khusus. Dadanya berdebar karena, _fuck_ , ia baru menyadari kalau ia akan di _wax_!

 _Shit shit shit shit shit!_ Adakah yang lebih buruk daripada _wax_?!

 _Jongin's swear to God_ , siapapun orang yang menciptakan _wax_ adalah orang yang paling sadis di dunia ini.

"Chanyeol, aku takut" Ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa remeh mendengar sahabatnya ini ketakutan.

Astaga, seorang Kim Jongin takut di _wax_..

"Takut? Wah wah, belum menikah saja kau sudah ketakutan layaknya wanita, apa lagi sudah? Bisa-bisa aku melihatmu sudah mempunyai payudara dan berambut panjang, Jong"

" _What the fuck are you saying?!_ Aku tidak segila itu untuk mengganti kelam–"

 ** _SRET!_**

"AAAAAA!" Tangan Jongin refleks mencari-cari benda yang bisa ia remas sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit di kulit kakinya saat kertas berkaramel itu di tarik. Dan matanya hanya tertuju pada satu tujuan,

Yaitu rambut gulali Chanyeol.

 ** _Grep!_**

"Aduh Jongin jangan jambak rambutku!" Tubuh Chanyeol jadi langsung bungkuk saat Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menarik rambutnya. Kaget, kesal, sakit, dan perih sedang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang.

 ** _SRET!_**

"ADUH SAKIT SEKALI, YODAAA!"

Kepala Chanyeol bergerak kesana kemari karena tangan Jongin yang semakin brutal menjambak rambut indahnya. Chanyeol jadi kesal saat merasa tatanan rambutnya semakin hancur, sudah begitu ia juga melihat helaian rambut miliknya berguguran ke atas lantai.

 _Oh tidak, rambut ku yang indah.._

"YA TAPI JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT KU JUGA, BRENGSEK! ADUH KEPALAKU!"

Satu ruangan itu penuh dengan teriakan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang saling bersahutan, hingga akhirnya proses _waxing_ selesai. Kaki Jongin pun sudah mulus tanpa adanya bulu-bulu keriting khas anak laki-laki, dan keduanya langsung menghela nafas lega.

Jongin lega karena _wax_ sudah berakhir, dan Chanyeol lega karena aksi jambak-jambakannya sudah berakhir.

"Kulit kepalaku sakit dan serasa ingin lepas, sialan!" Chanyeol mengaca di layar ponsel sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang sudah seperti sarang burung. "Hanya di _waxing_ tapi kau malah terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang melahirkan. Aku jadi merasa seperti mengikuti program simulasi sebagai suami yang baik"

"Kau bicara seperti itu karena tidak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya bulu kakimu di tarik begitu saja, _bastard!_ Coba ku tanya! Kau pernah tidak di _wax_?! Tidak kan?!"

 ** _Cklek_**

"Permisi tuan-tuan, maaf. Tapi ini giliran pelanggan selanjutnya"

Suara pelayan salon itu mengintrupsi perkelahian antara Jongin juga Chanyeol hingga membuat mereka berdua merasa malu.

"Oh iya, maaf. Ayo keluar!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik paksa Jongin yang masih menekuk wajahnya.

Kedua pemuda itu telah keluar dari ruangan. Kemudian Chanyeol memeriksa kertas list yang telah ibu Jongin beri untuk melihat apalagi yang harus Jongin lakukan di salon ini.

"Di sini ibumu menuliskan kalau kau harus mengganti warna rambutmu menjadi warna cokelat tua, mengganti gaya rambut, juga selanjutnya kau harus _manicure and pedicure_ "

Jongin jadi melas, "Hah.. kenapa aku di perlakukan seperti anak gadis begini?"

" _Come on, this is your fucking mommy._ Kenapa kau curhat kepadaku?"

"Hah.." Dengan helaan penuh rasa terpaksa yang kedua kalinya, akhirnya Jongin menjalani semua perawatan tubuh seperti yang ibunya suruh.

* * *

 _A few minutes later._ Chanyeol masih dengan anteng memainkan _gadget_ nya. Menunggu Jongin yang mengganti warna rambut, potong rambut, juga _manicure plus pedicure_ membuatnya seperti ingin lumutan.

Tidak anteng juga sih sebenarnya, bete sekali lebih tepat. Dari tadi ia hanya bolak-balik membuka Instagram, membuat _story_ , men _scroll home_ , _stalking_ mantan dan berbagai hal membosankan yang lainnya. Kemudian beralih ke Line, Whatsapp, Path dan Twitter. Begitu terus hingga suara Jongin yang sedang marah-marah membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel.

"Chanyeol, ayo pulang!"

Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat penampilan baru Jongin yang berubah 180 derajat dari penampilan awal.

Rambut _silver_ cepak milik Jongin, kini berubah menjadi warna _dark brown_ dengan poni panjang yang sangat halus.

Lalu kumis serta janggut tipis yang tadi tumbuh di area sekitar mulut kini sudah menghilang, wajah Jongin benar-benar jadi mulus sekarang.

Begitu pula dengan alis, bulu mata yang bertambah lentik, kuku-kuku yang rapih, juga kaki mulus bebas bulu.

 _Oh God, is this Jongin?_

Si bocah bergajulan yang ia kenal itu berubah jadi sangat manis dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari.

"Wah, Jong. Aku benar-benar _speechless_.." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena masih ada rasa tidak percaya atas perubahan Jongin yang begitu drastis.

" _Speechless_ kepalamu. Ayo cepat antar aku pulang ke rumah!" Jongin berjalan mendahului Chanyeol sambil telapak tangannya menutupi setengah wajahnya karena merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 ** _D-DAY_**

Jongin sedang berada dikamarnya yang telah di sulap menjadi ruang _makeup_. Di sini hanya ada dirinya seorang dan Jongin bersyukur akan hal itu, karena ia sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri sekarang.

Walaupun Jongin masih agak tidak rela kalau ia akan menikah dengan seorang pria, dirinya tetap saja merasa gugup.

Ini adalah acara sakral, _so_ dia takut sekali jika melakukan hal-hal yang dapat merusak pernikahannya sendiri dan berakhir mengecewakan banyak pihak, walaupun sebenarnya itu merupakan tujuan awal Jongin.

Ya, Jongin sedikit mengurangkan kadar keegoisannya untuk sekarang. Masa hanya gara-gara kepentingan diri sendiri, keluarganya dan orang lain merasa kecewa?

Oh tidak, Jongin sudah cukup merasa dosa dengan menonton video porno. Tidak dengan yang lainnya.

Belum lagi dengan memikirkan mentalnya yang harus siap menerima apapun setelah pernikahan ini. Entah ia bisa kehilangan Bill, teman nongkrong, penggemar, bahkan ia bisa jadi di benci oleh warga-warga kampus.

 _Baiklah persetan dengan penggemar, aku tak peduli lagi dengan mereka!_

 ** _Cklek_**

"Hey, Jongin. Ayo keluar. Tamu undangan sudah datang semua dan acara akan segera di mulai" Jongin menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Ibunya yang sudah sangat cantik mengenakan gaun bermotif mawar berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau gugup?" Tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya," Tangan ibunya yang halus itu menarik dirinya untuk berdiri, lalu beralih merapihkan setelan putih miliknya yang sedikit kusut.

"Ibu juga gugup saat menikah dulu. Gugup ini hanya sebentar, nanti jika kau sudah mengucapkan janji pasti gugup itu akan hilang" Ibunya hanya tersenyum saat melihat dirinya terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata. "Mari keluar, nanti kau akan di antar oleh _daddy_ sampai ke altar"

* * *

Suara musik ala-ala pernikahan menggema di halaman belakang rumahnya. Jongin yang mendengar itu malah merasa semakin gugup. Ayah yang berada di sampingnya mengeratkan pegangan saat merasakan tangan Jongin yang basah akibat keringat. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan sang anak kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Mempelai dari keluarga Kim, di harapkan berjalan menuju altar" Dengan perlahan-lahan Jongin dan sang ayah berjalan di atas karpet merah menuju altar. Setelah sampai, ayah Jongin meninggalkannya dan pergi duduk di samping sang ibu.

Mata Jongin melirik kearah tempat di mana keluarga intinya duduk sambil tersenyum dan sedikit melirik ke arah keluarga calon suaminya.

Bahagia sekali mereka.

"Mempelai dari keluarga Oh, di harapkan berjalan menuju altar"

Jongin tidak menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat bagaimana rupa si Sehun-Sehun itu. Malas, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat penasaran.

Namun Jongin merasa aneh saat mendengar suara tarikan nafas akibat terkejut dari arah belakang. Sang pendeta yang tadi sedang serius, kini ikut terkejut dengan rupa si calon mempelai.

 _Setampan itu kah hingga membuat mereka terkejut? Aku juga pakai setelan terbaik dan mempunyai wajah yang tampan, tapi kenapa respon mereka begitu berlebihan terhadapnya?,_ Jongin membatin.

Lama-kelamaan Jongin jadi makin penasaran dan berakhir ikut melihat ke belakang. Dan siapa yang ia lihat benar-benar membuat rahangnya ingin jatuh, karena..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **APA-APAAN INI?!**

 **CALON SUAMINYA ADALAH SEORANG KAKEK-KAKEK?!**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _SURPRISE!_**

 ** _#krikkrik_**

 ** _Ya, ini adalah surprise yang gue bilang waktu itu. Eh, tapi gk tau deh ini termasuk surprise apa nggak, hehe_**

 ** _Maaf ya kalo kalian kecewa, entah itu akibat surprise yg ternyata bukan maupun tentang updatean chapter yang super jelek ini T3T_**

 ** _Ps: Iri sama kak cindy yg diingetin sholat sama suaminya nini :')_**

 ** _Ps(2): Nini makin unyu a n j_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 : Misunderstanding_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Semua orang masih terpaku pada pemandangan seorang pria berumur kisaran 60 tahunan itu dengan tatapan yang syok. Begitupula dengan Jongin, lelaki itu masih sangat-sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Baik, Jongin mungkin sudah 'agak' mentolerir dirinya yang menikahi seorang pria, tapi tidak dengan seorang pria yang seumuran dengan kakeknya juga!

Pria tan itu terlihat menatap minta penjelasan kepada sang ibu dan ayah yang malah sedang duduk tenang tanpa ada rasa terkejut sama sekali.

 _Ya Tuhan, apalagi drama yang tengah keluargaku mainkan kali ini?_

Kemudian Jongin kini beralih menatap Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu terlihat sangat menonjol akibat rambut gulalinya, dan dia terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan para tamu undangan. Perlahan-lahan bola mata Chanyeol bergerak melihat kearahnya, Jongin tiba-tiba jadi keringat dingin.

Sumpah, Jongin tidak tahu kalau rupa calon suaminya seperti ini.

 ** _Tap Tap Tap_**

Derap langkah itu terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin karena suasana yang terlalu hening. Dan sekarang pria tua itu tepat berada di samping Jongin sambil tersenyum tanpa beban.

Pria tua itu berdeham, mengembalikan pikiran-pikiran para tamu undangan yang sudah kemana-mana, termasuk si pendeta.

Jongin kesal, marah, ingin menangis, dan sangat kecewa di acara yang 'seharusnya' sakral ini. Hingga ia memilih untuk menutup kedua belah irisnya dan hanya mendengarkan apa yang tengah di ucapkan oleh sang pendeta.

"Ya, Sehun bersedia." Ucap pria di samping Jongin dengan tegas.

Kali ini gilirannya untuk menjawab rentetan pertanyaan dari sang pendeta. Dengan sangat berat hati, Jongin menjawab. Suaranya agak parau dan bergetar.

"Aku.. bersedia."

* * *

 ** _Brak!_**

 ** _Cklek!_**

Kedua tangan itu membanting pintu kamar dengan keras dan memilih untuk mengunci diri dari dalam daripada keluar dan berbincang-bincang dengan sanak keluarganya.

Jongin benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang. Sudah dijodohkan secara paksa, lalu pasangannya itu laki-laki, sudah tua lagi. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya sekarang.

Seandainya,

Seandainya saja dirinya wanita ataupun seorang gay, Jongin juga tidak akan pernah mau menikahi seorang kakek-kakek tua yang kaya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia itu sedikit–hanya sedikit–matre (terutama pada Chanyeol), Jongin tak akan membiarkan sisa hidupnya untuk menemani seorang kakek-kakek.

Oh!

Apakah tujuan sebenarnya perjodohan ini adalah Jongin hanya disuruh mengurus seorang kakek-kakek tua yang terpaut puluhan tahun dengannya? _Hell no._

Jongin mengurus dirinya sendiri saja malas, apalagi mengurus orang lain? Yang ada kakek-kakek itu malah semakin menderita jika mengikuti gaya hidupnya yang urakan.

 ** _Tok Tok_**

"Jongin, buka pintunya sebentar sayang."

Jongin sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, malas untuk membukakan pintu. Terutama untuk ibunya yang sudah banyak membohonginya.

 ** _Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok_**

Pria itu makin jengkel karena suara ketukan pintu yang tak berhenti. Ibunya makin brutal mengetuk pintu, dan sekarang ia menutupi kedua telinganya menggunakan bantal.

 ** _DUK!_**

Suara tendangan (yang sangat Jongin yakini kalau ibunya menendang menggunakan _high heels_ ) di pintunya kini membuat Jongin tidak tahan dan memilih untuk membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Dan wanita paruh baya itu terlihat lebih jengkel dari dirinya. "Kamu harus dikasari dulu ya baru bergerak?" Seperti biasa, sang ibu sembarangan masuk ke kamar anaknya, membuat si anak tambah jengkel.

"Mau apa ibu kesini? Ibu mau memberitahu kalau Sehun yang kakek-kakek itu ternyata keturunan alien?"

"Atau dia bagian dari illuminati?"

"Atau dia itu sebenarnya Voldemort?"

"Tidak, anakku yang pandai.." Wanita itu menjawab dengan sarkasme tinggi saat mendengar ocehan anaknya yang ngelantur. "Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang telah kau salahpahami disini."

Jongin menarik napas panjang, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya kepada sang ibu. "Bagian mana yang telah aku salah pahami? Semua sudah jelas ku lihat. Ibu telah banyak menekanku. Entah itu menjodohkanku dengan pria yang ternyata seumuran dengan kakek ku sendiri maupun yang lainnya! Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tak mengecewakan dan membuat malu keluargaku hanya karena aku yang tak mau menikah dengan seorang pria, yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ku lakukan. Tapi ibu malah membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini. Apakah ada kesalahpahaman di setiap kalimatku?"

"Baiklah, ibu memang salah karena tidak memberitahumu. Tapi dengar penjelasan ibu terlebih dahulu, Jongin." Ibu Jongin terlihat sabar dengan kelakuan anaknya yang sangat bar-bar dan keras kepala.

"Tidak terima kasih, ibu. Aku," Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tak mau melanjutkan pesta ini, dan aku juga tak mau tinggal satu rumah dengan kakek tua itu." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat. Tangannya dengan lincah mengambil kunci motor yang tergantung di dinding, tak lupa dengan helm dan rokoknya yang ia simpan di dalam saku jaket kulit miliknya.

Jongin sedikit bersyukur karena pernikahan–sialan–nya itu berlangsung di halaman belakang, jadi ia tak perlu menyamar untuk keluar dari sini.

Sedangkan wanita paruh baya itu kalang kabut, bingung harus melakukan apa. "Apakah aku harus memberitahu Sehun?" Merasa itu adalah pilihan yang tepat, ia buru-buru mencari-cari kontak Sehun pada ponselnya dan langsung menempelkan benda persegi itu pada sebelah telinganya. Menunggu yang di telepon mengangkat.

 _"Ah ya, ada apa ibu mertua?"_

Ibu Jongin menggigit bibir bawah karena gugup harus berkata apa kepada Sehun yang terdengar dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik. "Maaf, Sehun. Sepertinya banyak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Jongin pergi dan dia bilang kalau dia tidak mau melanjutkan pesta pernikahan ini.." Sehun terdengar terkekeh di panggilannya, membuat dahi wanita itu mengkerut bingung.

 _"Tak apa-apa, ibu mertua._ _Aku tahu kenapa dia seperti itu, pasti Jongin sangat terkejut saat tahu kalau Sehun yang dia maksud ternyata adalah kakek ku. Aku mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jongin jika mengetahui calon pengantinku mempunyai jarak umur yang terlampau jauh. Ya walaupun hanya kesalahpahaman belaka."_

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sudah bisa mengerti anak nakal itu, Sehun. Aku bahagia kau mempunyai sifat yang sangat dewasa."

 _"Dengan senang hati,"_ Hening sebentar. _"Kalau boleh tahu, Jongin pergi kemana ya tante? Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya ke apartemenku dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman ini dengannya."_

"Memangnya kamu sudah menyelesaikan semua urusan di Jepang?"

 _"Tentu sudah. Maaf aku sudah membuat semua ini jadi begitu rumit. Sebenarnya ini keteledoranku karena lupa membeli tiket pesawat waktu itu, jadi aku meminta kakek ku untuk mewakilkan ku di pernikahan ini karena undangan juga telah di sebar dan tak bisa di undur lagi. Aku juga baru landing setengah jam yang lalu dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenku sekarang."_

"Ah, baiklah aku mengerti." Ibu Jongin terlihat mengingat tempat apa saja yang sering Jongin kunjungi beberapa hari ini. Dan kediaman Chanyeol terlintas di pikirannya. "Tentang Jongin, sepertinya bocah itu sedang pergi ke apartemen temannya."

 _"Apartemen temannya? Di mana?"_

"Kalau tidak salah, nama gedung apartemennya Viva, dan tante lupa di mana daerahnya."

 _"Apartemen Viva? Sepertinya tempat itu sama dengan apartemen yang aku tinggali. Kebetulan aku juga pernah melihat dan mengikuti Jongin yang masuk ke ruangan, err.. 629? Ya kalau tidak salah di lantai 21."_ Sehun berkata dengan tidak begitu yakin.

"Baguslah kalau kau sempat mengikutinya karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah berkunjung ke apartemen Chanyeol." Ibu Jongin kembali menghela napas lega. " _Okay_ , Sehun. Aku akan menutup teleponnya. Terima kasih."

 _"Ya, sama-sama. Salam kepada ayah mertua ya tante."_

* * *

 ** _Pik!_**

Sehun buru-buru mengetikkan nama Jongin di aplikasi kontaknya dan dengan cepat mendial nomornya. Tapi sial, bocah seksi itu tidak kunjung mengangkat. Ya mungkin nomornya masih nomor asing di ponsel Jongin, karena Jongin sendiri belum tahu hal apapun tentangnya. Pengecualian untuk predikat mesum dan brengsek yang mungkin akan langsung Jongin sadari setelah bertemu tatap dengan dirinya nanti.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah kenal Jongin sejak lama, tapi akibat pekerjaan dan tugas yang menumpuk membuat Jongin jadi tidak kenal dan tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Sehun pun juga sudah tahu sejak lama kalau dia akan dijodohkan dengan Jongin.

Awalnya dia kaget, tapi lama-kelamaan Sehun jadi masa bodo dengan masalah jodoh-jodohan klasik orang tuanya. Toh, perjodohan ini menguntungkan karena orang tua Jongin mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya secara cuma-cuma. Juga menguntungkan bagi dirinya yang memang menyukai Jongin dari awal melihat.

Sehun diam-diam mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mengikuti semua kegiatan bocah itu. Makanya ia tahu kalau Jongin berada di gang sempit saat itu. Bahkan Sehun menahan tawanya dengan susah payah saat melihat _anu_ Jongin terkena lemparan bola. Saat itu juga ia dengan berani menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menyumpah serapahi seseorang dan berniat untuk menggoda Jongin. Akibat perbuatannya, Sehun mendapatkan pukulan keras di rahang kirinya.

Sehun nekat menggoda Jongin karena kalau boleh jujur, ekspresi marah pria itu sangat menggemaskan.

 _And for your information,_ menggemaskan bagi Sehun, menyeramkan bagi orang lain.

 _"Halo? Siapa ini?"_

Sehun menyeringai saat suara Jongin sudah mulai keluar dari speaker mobilnya. " _This is your husband,_ Oh Sehun."

 _"A-aku pikir kau salah sambung, jadi silahkan menutup teleponnya terlebih dahulu."_

Sehun terkekeh mendengar betapa lucunya Kim Jongin yang sering mendapat panggilan bocah berandal itu. Apa-apaan? Sudah jelas ini benar-benar nomornya, tapi dia malah mengelak dengan cara yang klasik.

"Aku tidak pernah salah orang, sayang. Jadi, kenapa kau kabur dari pernikahan kita?" Ucap Sehun _to the point._

 _"Maaf kakek, tapi aku memang tidak mau menjalani pestanya. Dan, please, jangan panggil aku sayang."_

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan seperti itu. Atau kau mau aku panggil dengan panggilan kesayangan yang lain? _Love? Honey? Yeobo? Sweetheart? Or cupcake? Anything for you, babe._ "

Jongin berdecak kesal, _"Cukup dengan nama saja. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel apapun, aku tak suka."_

"Baiklah, terserah padamu."

Pria berpakaian agak formal itu tersenyum saat sudah sampai di tujuannya, yaitu gedung apartemen Viva. Dia turun dari mobil setelah mematikan sambungan ponsel pada mobil hingga ia buru-buru menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu pada telinganya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke dalam dengan penuh kewibawaan.

Sehun terlihat seperti model _runaway_ dari _fashion show_ kelas dunia, padahal hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya di gulung hingga siku dengan celana bahan warna khaki yang sangat pas melingkar di kedua tungkai kakinya.

"Kata ibumu, kau kabur dari rumah, kemana?"

 _"Kenapa ingin tahu? Sudahlah tak usah mencari, nanti kalau pinggangmu encok aku tak mau tanggung jawab."_

"Jahatnya.." Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dan menutup lubang pada ponsel agar Jongin tak dapat mendengar apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada resepsionis yang ada di depannya. "Bisa cepat kau carikan di _flat_ berapa Chanyeol tinggal?"

Melihat pria tampan di depannya sedang terburu-buru, sang resepsionis juga ikut terburu-buru melihat daftar ribuan _flat_ beserta pemiliknya. Kemudian sang resepsionis meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia takut bertanya karena wajah pria tampan ini sangat dingin dan galak.

"Maaf, tapi apakah Chanyeol yang Anda maksud itu adalah Park Chanyeol?"

Sehun yang kembali berbicara dengan Jongin di ponsel tiba-tiba berhenti saat resepsionis itu bertanya. "Astaga, memangnya ada berapa banyak Chanyeol di sini? Pokoknya Chanyeol yang sering di kunjungi oleh seorang lelaki berkulit tan."

* * *

Jongin menyatukan kedua alisnya saat hanya mendengar suara _krasak-krusuk_ dari speaker ponselnya. Saat ini ia masih memakai tuxedo pernikahan hingga ia sempat ditanyai oleh si resepsionis. Tapi Jongin masa bodo, kan tujuannya hanya untuk lari dari pesta pernikahan itu.

"Haloo kakeek? Kau masih ada disana kan? Kalau tidak aku akan dengan sangat senang hati memutuskan pang–"

 _"Jangan. Aku sudah selesai."_

"Selesai apanya? Sudah ya, aku ingin tidur. Jadi tolong matikan teleponnya terlebih dahulu, karena KIM Jongin, masih ingin menghormati orang yang lebih TUA." Jongin terdengar menekankan marga aslinya juga kata 'tua' pada ucapannya.

Benar-benar orang ini.

 _"Hey, jangan sembarangan. Jika kau mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, pasti kau akan malu Jongin."_

"Malu? Seharusnya kakek lah yang malu karena menikahi seseorang yang masih di bawah umur." Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang memutar bola matanya, ia lelah berdebat dengan kakek ini. "Maaf, kalau kata-kataku sangat kasar dan tidak sopan. Tapi kakek sudah terlalu menjengkelkan. Jadi, silahkan tutup teleponnya."

 ** _TING TONG_**

 _"Hah.. lebih baik kau membuka pintu terlebih dahulu daripada bersusah payah menyuruhku untuk menutup telepon, ya kan?"_

"Ck," Dengan malas Jongin bangun, ia melepas jas putihnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Untung Chanyeol belum pulang, jika sudah, pasti Jongin terkena omelannya.

Jongin tetap melanjutkan jalannya hingga ia sampai di depan pintu hitam milik Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak curiga dengan suara ponselnya yang hening. Begitu ia membuka pintunya, matanya melotot kaget karena mendapati si gay cabul yang sering melecehkannya dimana pun ada di hadapannya.

Jongin menatap sengit kearah pria itu, tidak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan tajam si pria gay menyebalkan. " _What are you doing here, asshole?_ Kau membuntutiku? Hah?!"

Sedangkan pria itu hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian salah satu alisnya yang menukik tajam itu terangkat.

"Aku sedang menelponmu."

Jongin bertambah kaget karena suara pria itu keluar dari _speaker_ ponselnya. Kemudian pria berambut hitam itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan wajah datar. "Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang ingin menjemputmu untuk pulang ke rumah kita."

"Apa maksudmu–HEI! TURUNKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" Jongin kaget karena tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudah oleh pria cabul di depannya. Padahal tubuhnya cukup berat, tapi bagi pria yang sedang menggendongnya ini 'mungkin' ia hanyalah seekor anak anjing.

"Diam, bodoh." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, salah satu tangan si pria berambut hitam menutup pintu _flat_ Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya menahan agar tubuh pria bar-bar di pundaknya tidak jatuh ke lantai berkarpet.

Sedangkan Jongin tidak menyerah begitu saja, terlalu banyak perlawanan yang ia lakukan kepada pria cabul ini hingga membuatnya jadi cepat lelah. Mulai dari menendang-nendang tidak jelas, memukul bokongnya dengan kencang, mencubiti kulit punggungnya menggunakan kuku, hingga meneriaki pria itu dengan kata-kata yang harus sekali di sensor.

Tapi pria yang sedang ia siksa ini malah tidak mengaduh kesakitan, hanya beberapa ringisan pelan saat ia mencubiti punggungnya menggunakan kuku.

Jongin melihat secara terbalik kalau ia sedang memasuki sebuah lift. Ia tidak tahu menahu kalau ia akan dibawa kemana. "Kau mau membawaku kemana, sialan? Cepat turunkan aku! Aku sudah terlalu malu di gendong seperti ini!"

"Kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku akan membawamu ke rumah KITA, jadi hanya diam dan tidak usah merengek."

"Apakah perlu ku panggilan polisi biar kau membusuk di penjara sekalian?"

"Coba lakukan, lalu aku akan memperkosamu di sini. Sekarang juga."

Jongin diam seribu bahasa. Dia benar-benar _speechless_ saat si pria cabul yang masih betah menggendongnya ini mengancam untuk memperkosa dirinya.

Apa? Seorang primadona kampus–atau mungkin sudah akan jadi mantan–diancam untuk di perkosa oleh seorang pria?

 ** _Bip!_**

 ** _Cklek_**

Saat pintu terbuka, Jongin di sambut oleh aroma kopi yang sangat menenangkan. Walaupun ia tak suka kopi, Jongin tetap menyukai aroma biji-bijian itu. Wanginya sangat hangat, tenang, dan berkelas.

Tapi suasana tenang itu tak berlangsung lama karena Jongin sudah di turunkan secara tiba-tiba dari bahu si pria tinggi. Pria itu terlihat sedikit meregangkan sebelah bahunya yang tadi di gunakan sebagai tumpuan untuk menggendong Jongin. Diam-diam Jongin tertawa dalam hati.

"Ini, tempat yang ku maksud. RU-MAH KI-TA."

Jongin yang sudah kembali pada kesadarannya marah-marah. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'rumah kita' yang kau sebut dengan banyak penekanan itu? Memangnya kau siapa dengan seenaknya menyuruhku untuk tinggal satu flat bersamamu?" Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah karena ingin berkata sesuatu yang, benar-benar.. harus ia katakan.

"L-lagipula, aku sudah menikah!" Kulit wajahnya berubah jadi agak sedikit merah.

Si pria tinggi menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Membuat Jongin rasanya ingin merobek bibir tipis itu, "Nah itu. Berarti kau sudah mengakui keberadaan ku, sayang."

"Mengakui keberadaan, apa? Aku tak mengerti, jadi tolong jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini. Karena yang ku tahu, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang seperti dirimu."

Pria itu menghela napasnya pelan, sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Jongin tentang segala kebenarannya.

"Aku," Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Akulah yang sebenarnya Oh Sehun itu, Jongin. Oh Sehun bukan seorang kakek-kakek yang ada di pernikahan kita tadi pagi. Dia adalah kakek ku yang aku jadikan wakil."

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak hadir di acara pernikahan, itu karena aku belum sampai di Korea. Aku mempunyai cabang bisnis di Jepang, jadi pada saat H-3 hari pernikahan, aku kembali di panggil oleh bawahanku untuk mengurusi sesuatu yang tak dapat di wakilkan. Aku kesal dan ingin sekali mengundur hari pernikahan ini, tapi aku tidak enak pada keluargamu. Lagipula undangan juga sudah di sebar oleh ibumu. Ya jadi, apa boleh buat?"

"Jadi dengan penuh rasa terpaksa, aku pergi ke Jepang. Urusanku selesai hanya dua hari sebenarnya, tapi saat H-1, aku lupa membeli tiket pesawat. Aku baru teringat pada saat jam dua belas malam dan memesannya saat itu juga. Dan sampailah aku di Korea, hanya selang satu jam dari sekarang."

Mulut Jongin terbuka sedikit, kemudian ia tertawa hambar karena rasa tidak percaya atas apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya sekarang ini.

Entah tentang hidupnya yang terlalu seperti drama, ataupun tentang fakta baru si Oh Sehun yang asli.

"J-jadi, semua ini?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah tak percaya kepada Sehun.

Sehun menghela napasnya kemudian mengangguk, "Ini memang rumit, tapi ya, ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka. Jadi kau tak perlu menyebut suamimu dengan sebutan kakek-kakek lagi, karena seperti yang telah kau dengar, dia adalah kakek ku dan aku adalah suamimu."

Jongin merasa kepalanya seperti ingin pecah. Ia terlalu pusing untuk menerima segala fakta-fakta baru tentang hal-hal yang 'akan' menyangkut dengan kehidupannya. "Sepertinya semenjak berhubungan denganmu, entah kenapa hidup ku mirip drama-drama picisan." Setelah sudah puas(?) mengurut tulang hidungnya, Jongin memilih untuk tak memperpanjang masalah ini karena malas.

Jongin itu sebenarnya tipe orang yang malas mempunyai masalah, tapi dirinya sendiri sering membuat masalah dengan orang lain.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau tinggal disini, atau–?" Sehun sengaja memberikan pernyataan menggantung agar si bocah seksi di depannya ini kembali berbicara kepadanya.

Jongin menatap sengit ke arah Sehun, membuat yang ditatap memasang ekspresi wajah super datar. "Atau apa? Jangan macam-macam. Ingat ya, Oh Sehun yang asli. Aku tidak tahu ini semua memang rencanamu atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas, aku masih belum mengenalmu. Aku hanya kenal dengan sifat mesum nan menyebalkan milikmu saat pertemuan pertama kita."

"Macam-macam apanya, bodoh? Aku kan hanya bertanya ingin tinggal disini atau tidak. Lagipula, jarak _flat_ ini tidak terlalu jauh dengan _flat_ temanmu yang bernama siapa tuh? Cenyol? Cendol? Cenil? Apalah namanya, terserah. Dan yang jelas ini bukan rencana ku. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah tahu lama tentang dirimu, tapi yah, yang namanya aku orang sibuk. Jadi yang malas tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada lingkungan sekitarnya." Dagu Sehun terangkat tinggi sekali, bibir pria itu juga menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian.

Duh, baru saja di hari pertama–bahkan belum sampai sehari–kehidupannya setelah menikah, Jongin sudah sebenci ini pada Oh Sehun alias, ugh, suaminya.

Bagaimana dengan beberapa hari, bulan dan tahun kemudian?

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sorry kalo kalian kecewa dgn chap kemarin.._**

 ** _Mood gue benar2 down beberapa hari ini. Entah akibat masalah rumah, sekolah, tugas kelompok, ulangan, pensi, presentasi dan beberapa hal sialan lainnya. So mungkin ff yang lain akan lama update_**

 ** _ps: Gue mau edit semua ff gue jadi lebih layak baca, boleh ga?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kruuuuukkk_..**

"Aduh lapar sekali.." Jongin mengusap-ngusap perutnya yang berbunyi tadi. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari makanan di dalam lemari pendingin. Dan saat membukanya, hidung Jongin langsung di sambut oleh bau tidak sedap dari dalam sana. Jongin langsung berhoek-hoek ria saat bau itu menusuk-nusuk hidungnya.

Matanya melihat keju busuk, roti berjamur, susu kadaluwarsa dan bahan-bahan makanan lainnya yang sudah tidak layak makan.

Gila, ini kulkas atau tempat sampah?

"Aku bisa mati kelaparan jika tinggal di sini. Ahh, aku mau makaaan!" Jongin malah merengek entah pada siapa. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tanpa menyadari kalau Sehun melihat semua kelakuan idiotnya di dapur.

 _Bad boy macam apa yang merengek seperti bayi?_ , Sehun membatin.

"Hey bocah! Sedang apa kau di dapurku?!"

Jongin terkejut dan langsung berhenti merengek. Ia memasang wajah normalnya kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Aku lapar. Dan kau tahu apa? Di dapurmu bahkan tidak ada makanan sama sekali! Di kulkasmu apalagi, isinya makanan busuk semua. Memangnya aku lalat apa di kasih makanan seperti itu masih di makan?"

Sehun berdecak malas, "Kan aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku ini orang sibuk. Aku jarang sekali ada di _flat_ ku, jadi aku mana tahu kalau semua makanan di kulkasku sudah kadaluwarsa? Aku juga tidak sempat untuk berbelanja bulanan. Setengah dari hidupku aku habiskan untuk bekerja di luar kota dan negeri, bukannya di supermarket."

"Ish." Jongin menatap sengit ke arah pria putih di depannya. Tangannya membuat _gesture_ meminta kepada Sehun, membuat yang di perlakukan seperti itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Berikan aku _cardlock_ _flat_ ini dan berikan aku uang. Aku ingin membeli makanan di luar."

Sehun menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum menyebalkan, membuat Jongin semakin gemas ingin menguliti pria itu hingga mati.

Ternyata ada ya orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari Chanyeol dan ibunya? Mereka berdua saja sudah ingin membuat kepala Jongin meledak, apalagi si pria putih yang satu ini? Bisa-bisa ia sudah ditemukan di _headline_ berita Seoul dengan judul 'Seorang pria di temukan tewas menenggak racun serangga karena sudah kesal dengan suaminya sendiri'. Alasan yang terlalu konyol untuk khalayak umum, namun terdengar wajar bagi Jongin sendiri.

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak boleh memegang _cardlock_ _flat_ ini. Nanti yang ada kau membawa wanita jalang dan bercinta dengan mereka. Aku tidak suka jika kau membuat kotor _flat_ ku dengan cairan mereka."

Jongin kesal sebenarnya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak fokus pada perkataan Sehun yang terkesan menyindirnya, ia lebih fokus pada sebuah lempengan plastik yang mengintip di balik saku celana pria itu. Dan Jongin yakin kalau itu adalah _cardlock_ nya.

Tapi sepertinya Sehun malah menganggap kalau ia sedang memandangi alat kelaminnya dari luar celana.

Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin itu tertawa seperti penjahat seksual. "Kau melihat ke arah mana, sayang? Kau tidak sabar ingin merasakan malam pertama kita, heum? Baiklah aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga." Sehun sudah akan membuka ikatan tali pada celana _training_ nya sebelum–

 ** _Sret!_**

"HAHA! _I GOT IT!_ "

Semuanya terlalu cepat bagi Sehun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bocah seksi itu berlari dengan tergesa sambil menggenggam sesuatu. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah sakunya, dan benar saja. Yang Jongin ambil itu adalah _cardlock_ _flat_ yang ia taruh di saku celana tadi! Astaga.

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun berlari mengejar Jongin. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tubuh bocah bar-bar yang sedang tertawa girang di depannya, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Berhenti kau bocah sialan!"

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENANGKAPKU, PRIA MESUM!" Ia menengok sebentar ke arah belakang. Di belakang sana, Sehun masih agak jauh di belakangnya. Jongin dengan cepat dan lincah membelokkan dirinya ke sebuah pojokan yang membuat dirinya di kepung oleh mesin cuci juga dinding. Ia menggunakan kesempatan super sempit itu untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, meminta pertolongan untuk membawanya kabur dari sini.

"Halo Chan–"

 _"Yak! Kau kabur ke flat ku ya?! Fuck you! Ruang tamu ku jadi berantakan, idiot! Lalu kenapa tuxedo mu terletak sembarangan?! Kau habis bercinta dengan jalang disini, hah?! Sudah kabur dari pernikahanmu sendiri, sekarang kau malah merepotkanku, sial–"_

"Aish, Chanyeolhh! Tolong selamatkan akuhh!"

Chanyeol terkejut dengan suara Jongin yang terdengar agak–bagaimana ya? Ini otaknya yang terlalu liar atau Jongin yang memang terdengar seperti mendesah?

 _"Kau–"_ Chanyeol terdiam lalu berkata dengan suara besarnya. _"Kenapa kau mendesah?!"_

"Sudah cepatlah selamatkan aku, Chanyeolh! Kau tunggu saja di depan _flat_ –" Mata Jongin membulat saat ia menemukan seonggok bayangan di depan matanya, dan ternyata benar. Sehun dengan wajah lelah dan berkeringat sedang menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"HAH! KENA KAU, BOCAH!"

Jongin jadi merasa seperti sedang ikut syuting film _horror_ jika seperti ini caranya. Ia terus di teror dengan keberadaan Sehun yang menemukannya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dan tentu saja Sehun yang jadi setannya.

Dengan lincah ia menghindar dari tangan Sehun yang berusaha mencengkram kemeja pernikahan yang masih ia kenakan. Tangannya masih dengan setia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya berlari. Jongin sedikit bersyukur karena _flat_ ini lebih luas daripada milik Chanyeol, jadi ia lebih bisa banyak menghindar dari Sehun yang kini berbalik ingin menguliti dirinya.

Jongin terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar ia menyandung ujung karpet yang sedikit terangkat.

 ** _Brugh!_**

"ADUH SAKIT!" Akhirnya pria tan itu terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan. Pria putih yang mengejarnya tertawa puas. Wajahnya yang pucat kini lebih terlihat pucat karena kelelahan berlari.

Gila, Jongin mempunyai tenaga yang selevel dengan tenaga kuda!

 _"Hey, bodoh Jongin! Kau kenapa sih?!"_

Sehun langsung menindih Jongin di saat pria itu masih mengaduh kesakitan, tangannya mencoba membuka genggaman super kuat tangan sebelah kiri Jongin yang ia yakini kalau _cardlock_ nya sudah sangat lepek.

"Aku sedangh–JANGAN MEMAKSA, BODOH! SAKIT! ADUUHH!"

"Kau mencengkramnya! Jadi aku kesusahan!"

"Aku tidak mau! Jangan memaksa-akh!"

"Tinggal buka saja apa susahnya?! Kan aku jadi tidak membuatmu sakit juga, bocah!"

"Aku capek, sialan! Jadi berhenti memaksa!"

"Makanya longgarkan sedikit! Pasti benda itu sudah basah sekarang!"

"Biar! Biar ku buat patah sekalian!"

"Kau gila?! Kalau patah aku akan kehilangan harapan! Cepat buka!"

"Tidak mau! Menyingkir dari atasku! Bokongku sakit sekali!"

* * *

Chanyeol hanya melongo sambil telinganya mendengarkan rentetan kalimat penuh keambiguan serta umpatan yang keluar dari _speaker_ ponselnya. Tangannya gemetar, pori-porinya juga sudah mengeluarkan bulir keringat dingin. Padahal baru tadi dia menyaksikan secara langsung pernikahan Jongin, dan kali ini Chanyeol malah mendengar secara cuma-cuma desahan malam pertama Jongin dengan suami kakek-kakeknya.

Dia mengambil nafas banyak-banyak dan berteriak pada kedua orang di seberang sana. "AKU TAHU KALAU AKU INI TIDAK PUNYA KEKASIH, SIALAN! TAPI JANGAN PAMERKAN MALAM PERTAMA MU JUGA!"

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak. Tubuhnya masih bergetar takut karena kejadian tadi. Ia baru tahu kalau pria dengan pria bercinta akan semengerikan itu jadinya. Apalagi tadi Jongin terdengar sangat kesakit–an..

T–tunggu sebentar..

 _'JANGAN MEMAKSA, BODOH! SAKIT!'_

 _'Aku capek, sialan! Jadi berhenti memaksa!'_

 _'Tidak mau! menyingkir dari atasku! Bokongku sakit sekali!'_

Dilihat dari percakapan mereka.. jangan bilang kalau Jonginlah yang di–

" _Oh my God_.." Chanyeol menutup mulutnya yang menganga menggunakan telapak tangan sembari memikirkan kalimat gantung penuh keambiguan yang tadi berada di otaknya.

Kemudian senyum menyebalkan terlukis di belah bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahagia saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia sudah mempunyai senjata untuk menyerang balik Jongin jika pria itu sudah kelewatan dan semena-mena padanya.

 _Keselamatan bocah sialan itu ada di tanganku sekarang! Aku bisa meledeknya jika ia sedang mengancamku untuk membakar semua poster Dara noona! Hahaha!_

* * *

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran tadi, kini keduanya saling mendiamkan diri. Si pria tan memilih untuk diam sambil menahan rasa lapar yang teramat sangat. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin bilang pada Sehun kalau ia sangat lapar, tapi gengsi sekali rasanya.

Sedangkan yang satunya sedang berfikir keras. Haruskah ia mengajak Jongin makan di luar atau membiarkannya kelaparan?

Sebenarnya ia kasihan dengan anak itu, pasti dia belum makan mengingat kalau tadi pagi itu adalah saatnya Jongin mempersiapkan pernikahan. Kalau dia sih sudah makan di pesawat walaupun ia belum makan siang.

Akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Jongin makan di luar.

"Hey bocah. Mandi dan ganti pakaianmu sana. Kita akan makan malam di luar."

Jongin memberikan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Sehun. Ternyata si es ini bisa baik juga.

"Aku tidak bawa pakaian ganti, aku kabur dari rumah tadi. Kau lupa?"

Sehun berdecak sebentar, lalu mengingat bahwa ia ada satu buah kaus yang tidak pernah ia pakai karena sempit.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bawa pakaian dalam juga?" Jongin mengangguk dengan santai dan itu membuat Sehun menatapnya _horror_. "Aish, benar-benar bocah ini."

* * *

Jongin sangat menyesal setelah menerima setelan santai yang di berikan Sehun.

Kausnya sih oke, apalagi merk Supreme seperti yang sering Jongin beli, ia sangat menyukainya malah. Tapi masalah sebenarnya itu terletak di bagian celana.

Bagaimana tidak? Celana jeans ini sangat ketat dan terlalu pendek, sudah begitu ada bagian robeknya di paha. Untung saja sang ibu sudah menyuruh Jongin _waxing_. Kalau tidak, habislah ia di ledek oleh makhluk pucat di sampingnya.

Tapi walaupun sudah mulus tanpa bulu, Jongin masih tidak percaya diri memakai celana super ketat dan pendek bak _hotpants_. Memangnya ia wanita apa dipakaikan celana seperti ini?

Sehun bersiul sambil melihat kearahnya, membuat Jongin kesal dan sedikit _déjà vu_ dengan kejadian di lift waktu itu.

"Wah wah wah kau seksi juga ya, Jongin." Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Sebenarnya itu celana wanita. Saat itu aku pernah membawa wanita jalang kesini, tapi celananya tertinggal. Ya sudah, jadi aku berikan kepadamu. Dan ternyata kau lebih cocok memakainya daripada wanita itu."

"Kau menjadikanku bahan percobaan ya? Aku ini laki-laki, kau buta? Atau kau ingin ku buat buta?"

"Ah galak sekali.. Ayo pergi, sudah semakin larut." Sehun dengan santainya merangkul pinggang Jongin setelah mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, ia mencoba menghindar dari tatapan mematikan Jongin.

"Lepaskan tangan berdosamu itu dari pinggangku, _you fucking asshole_. Aku bukan gay."

Setelahnya Jongin melepaskan tangan Sehun dengan kasar karena di rasa pria putih itu tidak mendengar perkataannya. Namun saat ia sudah berjalan selangkah di depan Sehun, Jongin merasakan kalau tangan pria sialan itu meremas bokongnya. Akhirnya tanpa babibu, Jongin langsung menendang tulang kering pria itu dengan keras.

"Aw!"

* * *

" _Shit! You hurt me!_ " Sehun masih asik mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang masih sakit. Sedangkan yang membuat ulah hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

" _It's your fault,_ Oh Sehun." Jongin tanpa canggung mengganti-ganti dengan asal saluran radio di mobil Sehun hingga ia menemukan sebuah lagu kesukaannya.

 _ **-I'm too lit to dim down a notch**_

 _ **Cause I could name some thangs that I'm gon' do**_

 _ **Wild, wild, wild**_

 _ **Wild, wild, wild thoughts**_

 _ **Wild, wild, wild**_

 _ **When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoghts-**_

" _Wild,_ _wild, wild_

 _When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts.._ "

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menikmati _drop_ lagu yang menguar di pendengarannya.

" _Me too._ "

Jongin mendelik di saat Sehun terdengar seperti menjawab nyanyiannya.

Sial, Jongin rasa ia salah memilih lagu. Ia lupa kalau ia sedang bersama Oh Sehun alias pria gay yang mempunyai hormon berlebih. Di beri lagu erotis seperti ini maka semakin menjadi-jadilah si es itu.

"Dasar gila."

Sehun menyeringai mendengarnya, "Apa? Aku kan hanya bicara yang seharusnya aku bicarakan. Lagipula, siapa suruh kau menyetel lagu yang seperti itu? Kau seperti minta di perkosa kau tahu?" Sehun tersenyum tipis saat Jongin membuang pandangannya ke arah luar sambil mengacungkan jari tengah ke arahnya. Ia tahu kalau Jongin sedang kesal sekarang. " _By the way_ , selera musikmu bagus juga."

Jongin menjawab Sehun dua menit kemudian. "Entahlah. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka genre yang seperti ini. Chanyeol suka menyetel lagu yang seperti ini dan aku ikut-ikutan saja."

Sehun agak tidak suka saat nama Chanyeol keluar dari mulut pria berbibir tebal itu. "Lalu musik apa yang kau suka?"

"Menurutku musik tahun 90-an adalah yang terbaik. Banyak sekali penyanyi-penyanyi yang mendunia saat itu, lagunya juga sangat bagus. Apalagi Westlife dan Michael Jackson, aku pikir mereka luar biasa."

Sehun tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Intinya ia merasa agak senang karena Jongin sudah sedikit menceritakan tentang hal yang disukainya. Apalagi, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbincang tanpa adanya kalimat umpatan.

 _Awalan yang bagus,_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh iya, besok kau harus ikut denganku." Sehun berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumahmu. Kita harus memindahkan semua barang-barangmu ke _flat_ ku. Sekalian kau dan aku minta maaf pada kakek."

"Tidak mau. Aku canggung."

Dahi Sehun mengerut, "Canggung dengan kakek ku atau canggung karena tinggal satu _flat_ denganku?"

"Ah tidak tahu. Pokoknya aku canggung. Lebih baik aku tinggal di _flat_ Chanyeol saja."

Sehun menatap tidak suka ke arah pria tan itu, dan sekali lagi, Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Kau menikah denganku, bukannya dengan Chanyeol. Seharusnya kau tinggal bersamaku, bukan bersama Chanyeol."

Jongin bergidik ngeri saat mendengar kalimat Sehun yang terdengar begitu serius dan begitu–aneh. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat mengeras. Kenapa dia? Jongin sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir pria itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku belum sepenuhnya menerima pernikahan ini, Oh Sehun. Aku bukan gay sepertimu."

Rahang Sehun mengeras, dan Jongin melihat semua perubahan yang di tampilkan oleh Sehun.

"Gay atau bukan, menerima atau tidak, kau tetap menjadi pasanganku yang sah." Keadaan di dalam mobil jadi canggung, dan Jongin sedikit bersyukur karena mereka sudah sampai di depan restoran cepat saji yang mereka tuju. "Jangan lagi membuat _mood_ ku buruk, bocah. Cepat turun."

"Kau juga membuat _mood_ ku buruk, _Sehun-ssi."_ Jongin menatap pria itu sinis sebelum keluar dari mobil dengan bar-bar dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat kencang.

Meninggalkan Sehun dengan raut datarnya di dalam mobil.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Maaf, kemarin kalian salah paham. Gue bukannya mau ngapus cerita ini kok, gue cuma mau ngapus bagian yang itu. Gue sadar kalo gue terlalu lembek kemarin. Soalnya waktu itu gue lagi 'dapet' di hari pertama, udah gitu banyak masalah, banyak tugas, terus jadinya begitu deh. Gue nggak mikir2 dulu kalo mau bertindak, maaf_**

 ** _Terima kasih yang udah nyemangatin gue, gue akan berusaha buat nggak baper kayak gitu lagi. Keadaan gue lagi buruk banget waktu itu, karena biasanya gue nggak semudah itu buat baper, gue udah terlalu biasa dapet perkataan yang menyakitkan. Tapi entah kenapa otak dan tangan gue langsung bergerak buat ngetik itu semua_**

 ** _Buat mbak cute, maaf dan terima kasih juga. Mudah2an mbak nggak terlalu ceplas-ceplos kalo review di tempat orang, nanti takutnya orangnya 'lagi' kayak gue wkwk_**

 ** _Kalo kalian bingung sama karakter oseh, gue mau bikin dia itu jadi tipe orang yang susah di tebak. Gue bingung mau ngejelasinnya gimana, jadi to the point aja biar nanti kalian pahamin sendiri di chapter-chapter yang akan datang_**

 ** _Gue udah mikirin konfliknya ff ini bakal kayak gimana, tapi kayaknya yang gue pikirkan itu agak disgusting karena terlalu klise dan lenjeh wkwk, jadi mungkin konfliknya bakal agak lama munculnya_**

 ** _Ps: Kalian jangan mandang gue gimana2 yaa_**

 ** _Ps2: Gue baru ngeh kalo di setiap chapter cerita gue selalu minta maaf wkwk_**


	7. Chapter 7

Seharusnya Sehun merasa senang karena bisa makan malam bersama 'pasangannya'. Dia bahkan sudah menyewa lantai atas McDonald super besar ini hanya untuk mereka berdua. Tapi kejadian di dalam mobil membuat semuanya jadi berantakan. Jongin jadi bersikap dingin dan menghiraukannya, hal itu membuat Sehun jadi kesal setengah mati.

Oh ayolah, seharusnya dialah yang menjadi pihak tersinggung disini. Tapi kenapa Jongin yang bertingkah seolah-olah dia yang salah?

Sehun benci kejadian tadi, Sehun benci Jongin bersikap dingin kepadanya, dan Sehun benci saat Jongin duduk di tempat yang berbeda dengannya. Ia tidak suka karena Jongin benar-benar menganggapnya seperti orang asing yang bahkan tidak di hiraukan keberadaannya.

Sehun frustasi dengan semua ini. Mau tak mau ia menghampiri meja Jongin dan duduk di depannya hingga ia di tatap tidak suka oleh pria itu. Setelah menatapnya, pria tan itu kembali melahap burger dan menyesap _float_ yang berada di genggaman.

"Kenapa kau duduk di hadapanku, Sehun- _ssi_? Masih banyak kursi yang kosong di sana dan di sana."

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia harus bersikap dewasa kali ini karena ia di hadapkan dengan seorang bocah kuliahan yang tak pernah mau di anggap salah. "Baiklah, aku akan _to the point._ Aku tak suka dengan semua sikapmu ini, karena, _for fuck sake,_ usia pernikahan kita tidak sampai sehari dan sudah seperti ini? Baiklah, sekarang, aku akan mengalah dan menganggap semua ini adalah kesalahanku, _okay_?"

"Terus?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sehun menggeram kesal, "Jangan sampai membuatku tidak ikhlas melakukan semua ini."

"Terserah." Jongin benar-benar _doesn't give a fuck_ kepada pria datar ini. Ikhlas, tidak ikhlas itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting ia kenyang.

Jongin memasukkan beberapa picis _french fries_ kedalam mulutnya, memakannya dengan begitu sembrono sehingga Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menatap jijik.

"Dasar jorok." Sehun mengomentari sambil meminum _coffee float_. "Jangan makan terlalu banyak juga, nanti kau berubah jadi babi." Lanjutnya dan Jongin hanya memberikan jari tengahnya sebagai jawaban.

Sebenarnya ia masih kesal karena Jongin membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Oh Sehun yang dulunya adalah orang yang paling tidak suka meminta maaf, tadi malah menjatuhkan harga diri dengan meminta maaf sambil sedikit memohon kepada pria itu. Kalau Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Jongin, sudah di pastikan pria itu sudah compang-camping dan mati kelaparan di _flat_ nya.

"Besok kau harus benar-benar ikut denganku. Ini urusan penting." Sehun kembali berujar di saat merasa _euphoria_ di sekitar mereka sudah membaik. "Kita juga akan mengadopsi anak. Ibumu membutuhkan tanda tangan kita untuk menyetujuinya."

Jongin hampir saja tersedak kulit ayam saat Sehun berbicara dengan lancar kalimat itu. "Apa?! Mengadopsi anak?!" Teriaknya.

"Jangan norak." Sehun memperingati. Jongin berteriak dan itu membuat malu Sehun walaupun lantai ini hanya ada mereka berdua. "Ibumu tak sabar untuk menimang cucu, jadi ia ingin cepat-cepat mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan."

"Wah ibuku benar-benar sudah gila." Jongin menaruh ayamnya yang sudah ia makan kulitnya ke atas piring kemudian menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Meratapi nasibnya yang benar-benar tidak di berkati Tuhan. "Masa aku sudah menimang anak saja? Kuliahku bahkan belum selesai. Aku masih muda, masih ingin bermain dengan teman-teman nongkrongku, ingin pergi ke klub, bermain wanita. Aku masih ingin melakukan itu semua.."

Sehun berdecih, "Jarang kuliah saja belagu."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dan pria itu dengan cepat menyambar kerah kemeja Sehun dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau mau ku pukul?!"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Jongin, kemudian dia tertawa. " _Patient, babe. I'm just kidding!_ " Pria berambut hitam itu merapihkan kerahnya setelah Jongin melepas genggaman kemudian duduk dengan kaki yang menyilang. "Tapi itu fakta kan?"

"Terserah padamu, Tuan Datar."

Keadaan kembali hening, hanya ada suara kecipak dari mulut Jongin yang sedang makan. Sehun tersenyum memandang Jongin. Pria itu benar-benar sangat imut saat sedang mengunyah ayam dan menyeruput kola, bibirnya yang mengerucut kedepan serta pipi yang menggembung saat menampung makanan.

"Kau imut."

Pergerakan Jongin berhenti saat pujian menjijikan itu keluar dari mulut pria yang ada di depannya.

" _What the fuck_?"

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Jongin terbangun di dalam sebuah kamar yang hampir mirip dengan kamar Chanyeol.

 _Ah kamar si mesum itu,_ duganya.

Pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Pantas saja ia tidur tidak terlalu nyaman, selain suasana kamar yang asing, tidak membuka atasan alias _topless_ juga menjadi alasan. Akhirnya Jongin melepas kausnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Ia tak sadar jika si pemilik kamar yang asli tengah menatap punggungnya sambil menyeringai.

"Wow, apa kau ingin menari _striptease?_ "

Jongin kenal dengan suara itu. Ia menoleh sambil melotot ke arah belakang dan mendapati Sehun dengan wajah om-om nya.

Ah _,_ ia tidak ingat jika ada si sialan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Jongin balik bertanya, sangat berusaha untuk tidak meninju wajah menyebalkan itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya yang setengah telanjang di depan Sehun.

"Sejak tadi." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya hingga ia berhadapan dengan Jongin yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya. "Sebagai 'istri' yang baik.." Sehun membuat tanda kutip dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau seharusnya bangun lebih pagi dariku. Kau harus membuatkanku sarapan, kau harus memakaikanku dasi di saat aku ingin berangkat kerja, kau harus merapihkan setelanku, kau–"

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau menyewa pembantu?"

"Oh tidak, tidak. Aku menganggapmu sebagai istri, sayang, bukannya pembantu."

"Istri kepalamu. Aku pria, sialan!"

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa renyah disaat melihat Jongin yang marah-marah sendiri. "Baiklah, 'suami'ku.." Sehun menuntun Jongin menuju kamar mandi dan dihadiahi berontakan oleh Jongin. "Sekarang kau harus mandi. Kita harus ke rumah kakek ku dan orang tuamu secepatnya."

* * *

"Heh, Oh Sehun." Panggilan Jongin memecah keheningan didalam mobil.

Sehun hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Jongin.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kakek Sehun. Sehun sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak lagi mendapat tolakan Jongin untuk menemui kakeknya. Karena ia tahu, kalau bocah tan itu sedang kelabakan dan berakhir diam untuk bertemu dengan kakeknya yang pernah dikata-katai.

"Aku takut."

"Takut apa?"

"Takut dengan kakekmu lah."

"Sudah kuduga," Sehun tersenyum geli. " _And for your information_ , kakekku bukan macan tutul, bodoh. Jadi kau tak perlu takut untuk bertemu dengannya."

Jongin berdecak, "Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak nanti jika bertemu dengannya."

"Makanya, kalau punya mulut itu jangan nyinyir." Sehun menggedikkan bahu lebarnya. "Itu sih masalahmu ya. Aku tak peduli. Kau kan bergajulan, masa masalah seperti itu saja takut? Seharusnya kau harus bisa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan. Jangan seperti ini. Kau tahu?" Sehun merendahkan suaranya kemudian berbisik pada Jongin. "Mirip pengecut."

"KAU MENGATAIKU PENGECUT?!" Jongin memberikan ancang-ancang meninju.

"Aku tidak. Hanya bilang mirip."

"Ish, dasar tua." Jongin menurunkan tangannya. "Kalau kau tadi aku tonjok sungguhan, aku yakin kepalamu di kaki sekarang."

Kemudian hening, hanya ada suara Jongin yang menggeram dan suara musik dari radio mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai dikediaman kakek Sehun. Rumahnya mewah dan memberikan kesan yang sangat sejuk karena banyak sekali pepohonan rindang yang ditanam di sekitar rumah.

"Hei, ayo masuk."

Jongin langsung sadar dari lamunannya kemudian mengikuti jejak Sehun yang ada beberapa langkah di depannya. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat Sehun yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku memintamu untuk menggenggam tanganku."

"Huh?"

" _I said,_ genggam tanganku. Kau tak dengar juga?"

Jongin langsung memasang wajah aneh, "Kau pasti tahu jawabanku apa."

"Ayolah, hanya ini. Untuk menampilkan kesan bahagia dihadapan kakekku."

Saat mendengar kalimat dari pria tinggi itu, Jongin hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa.

* * *

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jongin dan langsung menyambut pelukan kakeknya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Sudah lama juga tidak bertemu denganmu, kakek." Sehun kembali berdiri di samping Jongin. "Bagaimana kabar kakek?"

"Kakek akan baik jika perusahaan juga baik." Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa sedangkan Jongin hanya mengernyit aneh. Apanya yang lucu?

"Ah, ini Kim Jongin ya?" Ucap kakek Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Jongin yang sedang memasang wajah judes itu langsung gelagapan. Ia sontak membungkukkan badan setelahnya.

"Ya, saya Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan Oh."

Kakek Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan formal Jongin, begitu pula Sehun.

"Panggil saja kakek, tak usah formal. Kita sudah berkeluarga. Silahkan duduk."

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Sehun dan Jongin langsung duduk saat pria berambut putih itu mempersilahkan.

Di sana, Jongin kembali diam. Oh Sehun dengan kakeknya sedang berbincang ria tentang bisnis yang sama sekali Jongin tidak mengerti. Ditambah _daddy's joke_ yang dilontarkan membuat Jongin harus terpaksa tertawa ketika tak sengaja bertatap.

Disela-sela tawa paksaannya, Jongin menggertakan gigi sambil melotot ke arah Sehun. Setelah diberi tatap seperti itu oleh Jongin, Sehun langsung menyeringai.

"Ah ya, kakek."

"Hmm?" Tanya pria tua itu sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Maksud kedatangan kami berdua adalah karena istriku ingin meminta maaf kepada kakek."

 _Apalagi si sialan ini,_ batin Jongin kesal.

"Meminta maaf?"

Sehun dengan menyebalkannya menyenggol lengan atas Jongin sebagai kode untuk menjelaskan sendiri apa yang telah Jongin lakukan kepada kakeknya.

 _Mampus aku._

Entah kenapa keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi Jongin.

Hah, padahal Jongin hampir setiap hari melayani guru BP, tapi kenapa menghadapi kakek Sehun dia jadi selembek ini?

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku disaat pernikahan berlangsung. A—aku hanya sedang _shock_ saat itu. Terlebih lagi aku belum pernah melihat bagaimana.. rupa.. calonku.." Jongin menggaruk rambut belakangnya. "Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Hal itu bukan apa-apa bagiku." Kakek Sehun tersenyum bijak membuat Jongin menghela napas lega dan kembali memberi tatapan tajam kepada Sehun yang memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

* * *

Setelah berbincang dan menceritakan hal-hal palsu (seperti keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka) kepada kakek Sehun, mereka segera berpamitan dan bergegas menuju rumah Jongin untuk memindahkan barang-barang Jongin ke apartemen Sehun. Namun disaat ingin menghampiri mobil, Sehun dan Jongin malah bertengkar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!" Jongin berucap marah sambil kakinya menendang bokong Sehun dengan kuat.

"Ouch! Ini sakit, sayang." Sehun mengelus bokongnya. "Untung bokongku yang kau tendang, coba bokongmu. Ah, pasti aku tidak rela dia akan tepos."

"TEPOS APANYA, BANGSAT?!" Jongin hanya bisa menahan seluruh emosinya sendiri. "Dasar gila kau! Aku membencimu!"

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?!" Sehun langsung panik disaat Jongin pergi keluar rumah kakeknya. Bahkan bocah tan itu dengan lihai menghindari tangan-tangan kekar para penjaga yang menahannya untuk keluar.

"Aish, sial." Sebenarnya ia sangat bisa mengejar Jongin. Tapi mengingat janji temunya dengan ibu Jongin yang hanya sebentar, membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Lagipula Jongin tidak sebodoh itu untuk kabur tanpa tujuan.

Akhirnya, pria tinggi itu memasuki mobil Hummer nya dan mengendarainya menuju rumah Jongin.

* * *

"Kau yakin, Jong?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongin was-was.

"Aku yakin dan tutup saja mulutmu, sialan. Jangan bertanya lagi." Jongin kembali menelan cairan memabukkan itu dan mengisi isinya kembali dengan penuh.

Ya, Jongin tadi di jemput oleh Chanyeol saat kabur dari Sehun. Jongin buru-buru menghubungi Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya dari kediaman kakek Sehun disaat ia izin pergi ke toilet tadi.

Jongin benar-benar kesal dengan perilaku Sehun yang luar biasa menyebalkan di depan kakeknya tadi. Ditambah dengan embel-embel 'istri' yang pria itu layangkan kepadanya, membuat Jongin tambah muak. Maka dari itu Jongin memilih untuk pergi saja dan tidak ikut pria tua itu ke rumahnya.

Saat ini mereka di klub, Jongin yang memaksa tadi. Padahal Chanyeol sudah wanti-wanti untuk tidak direpotkan oleh Jongin yang sedang mabuk. Karena Demi Tuhan, Jongin benar-benar menyusahkan saat sedang mabuk.

Oke, oke. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak masalah pergi ke klub malam atau dengan Jongin yang mabuk. Masalahnya adalah, suami kakek-kakeknya Jongin itu!

Bagaimana jika dia tahu kemudian pria tua itu akan marah? Kan Chanyeol belum mengetahui sama sekali bagaimana watak pria tua itu. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol yang membawa Jongin kabur. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol terkena ulah pedofilnya.

"Terserah kau deh! Jika suami kakek-kakekmu itu marah, jangan ikut sertakan aku dengan drama rumah tanggamu! Aku tidak mau jadi poligaminya dia!"

* * *

Sehun sudah sampai di kediaman orang tua Jongin. Sehun sudah berusaha menghubungi pria kuliahan itu, tapi panggilannya tak kunjung di angkat. Pada akhirnya, Sehun pasrah dan berakhir mencari alasan tentang ketidakikutan Jongin ke sini.

Baru saja masuk beberapa langkah dari pintu utama, Sehun dikejutkan oleh wanita paruh baya yang memotong perkataannya.

"Permi—"

"Waaaaa! Menantu tampanku sudah datang rupanya!" Ibu Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun dengan gembira. Kemudian ia memasang wajah bingung saat melihat anak bergajulannya tak ada di samping Sehun. "Bocah bergajulan itu dimana, huh? Apa ia menolak untuk ikut denganmu?"

"Ah tidak-tidak." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan, membuat ibu Jongin _berfangriling_ ria. "Jongin masih tertidur di apartemen kami. Ia masih kelelahan katanya, ibu."

"Kelelahan karena apa?" Hening sebentar, kemudian ibu Jongin memasang wajah _iykwim_ nya. "Hebat juga kau, Sehun bisa membuat orang seperti Jongin tepar." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Astaga, mertuanya ini benar-benar mengira kalau Jongin kelelahan karena permainan Sehun di atas ranjang. Hhh… boro-boro bercinta dengan Jongin, dekat-dekat saja dia dimarahi.

"Ah iya!" Pekik ibu Jongin. "Ibu mau berbicara padamu, Sehun. Ayo duduk terlebih dahulu. Ibu sudah menyiapkan teh hijau untukmu."

Sehun membungkuk sedikit kemudian mengekori ibu Jongin menuju ke ruang tengah. Lalu ia mendudukkan pantatnya ke atas sofa empuk panjang sedangkan ibu Jongin duduk di sofa _single_ yang ada.

"Silahkan diminum, menantuku yang tampan. Aaaa! Jongin benar-benar beruntung mempunyai suami sepertimu, Sehun!"

"Aku juga beruntung memiliki Jongin."

"Ah, kau bisa saja~"

Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Kemudian tangannya mengambil secangkir teh yang telah dituang dan menyesapnya sedikit. Setelah menaruhnya kembali, Sehun berbicara.

"Apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun dengan sopan membuat ibu Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun.

"Jadi begini," Ibu Jongin mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. "Ibu membawa berita buruk untuk kau dan Jongin."

Dahi Sehun mengernyit.

"Ini berkaitan dengan adopsi anak." Ibu Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Setelah ibu bicarakan kepada pemilik panti asuhan, ternyata kalian belum boleh mengadopsi seorang anak."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Usia pernikahan kalian belum genap 5 tahun, lalu umur Jongin belum mencukupi untuk mengadopsi anak. Jadi tidak bisa." Ibu Jongin langsung mengusap-usap genggaman tangan Sehun. "Maafkan ibu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk ini."

Sehun langsung tersenyum hangat, "Tidak apa-apa, ibu. Ibu sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Ibu tidak perlu merasa kecewa, karena perjalanan kami masih panjang ke depannya."

* * *

 _ **Tik!**_

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya saat ia tak mendapati Jongin di dalam _flat_ nya. Sekarang sudah menjelang sore dan Jongin belum juga pulang dari acara kaburnya itu. Padahal ia mengharapkan Jongin sudah ada di _flat_ sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Ah, Sehun rasa itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin mengingat bocah kelewat gengsi itu sangatlah judes dan masih membencinya.

"Ini harus saya taruh mana, Tuan Sehun?" Pertanyaan dari seseorang dibelakangnya membuat Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya. Itu orang suruhan Sehun untuk membawa semua barang-barang Jongin.

Hey, Sehun tidak mau serepot itu untuk membawanya sendiri.

"Tolong taruh di depan kamar utama. Nanti biar aku yang memasukkan."

Sehun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa velvet miliknya. Jari-jari panjangnya mengetikkan nama kontak Jongin dan terus-terusan menghubungi bocah itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak diangkat.

"Aish, kemana bocah itu?" Umpat Sehun pelan.

"Tuan Sehun, maaf mengganggu Anda. Bagaimana dengan boneka beruang ini?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah boneka beruang mungil yang ada di hadapannya.

Ah, itu kan boneka beruangnya Jongin.

Jadi begini. Saat Sehun sedang memandang kamar Jongin yang super duper berantakan, Sehun tak sengaja melihat sebuah peti kayu kecil berwarna cokelat di atas lemari Jongin. Dengan rasa keingitahuan yang tinggi, Sehun mengambilnya dan membukanya. Ia beruntung karena ia juga tak sengaja menemukan kunci kecil disebelahnya.

Si bodoh. Jongin benar-benar tak pandai untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Lalu tangannya dengan cepat membuka peti tersebut dan menemukan boneka beruang mungil di dalamnya. Bonekanya terlihat sangat imut dengan sebuah pita merah yang terikat di lehernya. Dan tanpa keraguan, Sehun membawa boneka itu untuk digunakan sebagai alat meledek Jongin.

Cih, gayanya saja yang sok-sok berandal.

 _But he can't deny that Jongin with his bear things are the cutest thing ever._

Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum tipis. Membuat orang yang bertanya tadi menatap Sehun bingung.

"..Tuan Sehun?"

Sehun kembali pada kesadarannya setelah memikirkan bocah itu. "Ah, iya. Berikan saja padaku." Sehun mengambil boneka itu dengan terburu sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

Sial, sial, sial! Ia malu sekali!

"Jika kalian sudah selesai, kalian boleh kembali."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, orang suruhannya langsung pergi meninggalkan _flat._ Sehun kembali sibuk untuk mencoba menelpon Jongin. Hingga pada panggilan ke sembilan, akhirnya ada juga yang mengangkat.

"Hey bocah! Kau kemana saja, hah?!" Tanya Sehun langsung. Kemudian dahinya mengernyit saat Jongin diam saja. "Jongin!" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

" _E—errr.. ya?"_

Kernyitan dahinya semakin bertambah saat telinganya malah tak mendengar suara Jongin. Ini suara orang lain.

"Siapa kau?"

" _A—anu, saya temannya Jongin, Chanyeol. Ini siapanya ya? Nama kontakmu 'Jangan diangkat'.."_

"Bocah itu benar-benar." Geram Sehun. "Aku suaminya. Dimana Jongin sekarang?"

" _J—Jongin ada di flatku."_

" _Flat_ 629.." Gumamnya. Sehun segara bergegas untuk mendatangi _flat_ Chanyeol yang ia masih ingat dimana letaknya. "Jangan kemana-mana."

Chanyeol diseberang sana langsung kelabakan. Mampus.

" _Aduh, lebih baik Anda tak usah kemari. Jo—Jongin bilang ia akan pulang sebentar lagi kok."_

"Kau melarangku?" Ucap Sehun sambil menutup pintunya.

" _Tidak-tidak! Bukan begitu!"_

"Kau mencurigakan." Sehun langsung memutuskan panggilannya tanpa peduli Chanyeol yang terus melarangnya untuk mendatangi _flat_ pria itu.

* * *

"Hey, Jongin! Berhenti bercinta! Suami kakek-kakekmu mengintai!" Chanyeol mengetok-ngetok kamarnya yang sialannya di kunci oleh Jongin dari dalam.

Sahabat tahiknya itu tak sengaja menemukan jalang di klub dan mereka seenaknya melumat dihadapan Chanyeol. Sudah begitu, Jongin meminta untuk bercinta di _flat_ nya saja. Habislah Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah sambil menatap kesal dari spion tengah mobilnya ke arah mereka yang sedang bercumbu. Kan sialan.

Dan tadi, nama kontak 'Jangan diangkat' tak henti-hentinya menghubungi Jongin. Chanyeol yang polos menjurus bodoh itu hanya mengabaikan sesuai dengan kata yang ada di layar ponsel sahabatnya. Namun karena sangat mengganggu ia yang sedang menonton Netflix ditambah suara desahan dari dalam kamarnya, akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkatnya saja. Tapi tak disangka-sangka. Ternyata dia adalah suami kakek-kakeknya Jongin yang menelepon dan menanyakan keberadaan bocah itu. Awalnya ia hanya gugup biasa, karena Chanyeol pikir suami Jongin tidak mengetahui _flat_ nya dimana. Tapi ternyata suami Jongin tahu persis dimana dia tinggal.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol ketar-ketir seperti sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak?! Jongin sedang bercinta, lalu suaminya akan menghampirinya ke sini!

 _ **Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**_

Chanyeol melotot horror.

"Haduuuuuuu, mampus aku." Chanyeol menggigit-gigiti kukunya.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju pintu hitamnya. Tangannya bergetar untuk sekedar membuka knop pintu. Dan entah kenapa suasananya jadi sangat seram bagi Chanyeol.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Pintu Chanyeol terbuka, matanya yang terpejam itu lama-lama terbuka dan ia mendapati seorang pria tampan berumur sekitar 27 tahunan di depan pintunya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menghela napas lega.

"Ah, ku kira siapa." Chanyeol menyengir. "Ada apa ya?"

Pria itu—Sehun, langsung menatap garang ke arah Chanyeol. Di saat keadaan seperti ini Chanyeol malah menyengir seperti kuda. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Dimana Jongin?" Tanya Sehun garang.

"Kau siapanya Jongin? _Bodyguard_ nya ya?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun langsung saja menyerobot masuk ke dalam _flat_ bocah itu.

"Aish! HEY! KAU TIDAK SOPAN, _DUDE!_ " Chanyeol mengejar dan mencoba menghentikan Sehun yang membuka-buka seluruh ruangan yang ada di apartemennya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bisakah kau diam?! Aku sedang mencari Jongin!"

"Ya tapi tidak usah mengacak-acak juga! Kau kan bisa tanya!"

"Aku tadi bertanya, tapi kau tidak menjawab. Dan bisakah kau sopan sedikit? Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Jongin ada di kamark—"

"Di mana kamarmu?" Ucap Sehun memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau harus tahu?"

"Karena aku suaminya Jongin. Jadi aku harus tahu dimana Jongin berada sekarang."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dramatis.

Apa?! Ini.. suaminya Jongin?!

Bukannya suami Jongin itu kakek-kakek?!

"Dimana kamarmu?"

"K—kamarku ada di sebelah sana." Tunjuk Chanyeol.

Sehun sontak saja langsung menghampiri ruangan yang tadi Chanyeol tunjuk. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk membuka kamar berpintu hitam tersebut, tapi selalu tidak bisa.

"Kau memegang kuncinya?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi seperti anak kucing itu merasa takut saat melihat wajah Sehun, ditambah dengan alis luar biasa tebal yang menukik tajam karena kesal.

"Jongin menguncinya dari dalam.." Chanyeol kelabakan saat mendapat tatapan tajam tak percaya dari Sehun. "Aku serius! Suwer deh!" Ucapnya sambil memberikan _peace sign_ nya kepada Sehun.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK**_

"JONGIN!" Teriak Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu. "HEY JONGIN! BANGUN SEBELUM AKU MENDOBRAK PINTU INI!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar jika Sehun akan mendobrak pintunya langsung membantu pria itu untuk membangunkan Jongin. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan uang jika pintunya rusak.

 _Mereka yang berantem kok aku yang rugi ya,_ batin Chanyeol.

"HEY JONGIN! BANGUN!"

 _ **TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK**_

"Iya, iya! Berisik!"

 _ **Tuk! Cklek!**_

Akhirnya pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka juga. Mereka berdua mendapati Jongin sedang bertelanjang dada dengan _hickeys_ bertebaran di tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jongin memakai bokser sebagai bawahan. Rambutnya berantakan, lalu bibirnya yang merah itu masih bengkak.

Sehun menggeram kesal saat melihat keadaan Jongin. Bibir itu, tanda itu. Ia sungguh tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun pelan kepada Jongin yang terlihat biasa saja dengan kedatangannya.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Jongin. "Aku sehabis sex dengan jalang. Kenapa? Masalah? Ha—hik—haha!"

Sehun langsung mengernyit saat mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut Jongin.

Ah Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin pergi ke klub saat kabur darinya siang tadi.

Pria putih itu masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol untuk mengambil pakaian Jongin yang berserakan tanpa peduli pada wanita bertelanjang dada di atas kasur Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

Disaat Sehun akan memakaikan Jongin atasan, pria tan itu malah menggeleng dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Diam." Ucap Sehun telak, membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya melihat bergidik.

Sehun dengan telaten memakaikan Jongin atasan, dan pria itu langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin setelah selesai.

"Ayo pulang."

Jongin merengek. "Ah, aku tidak mau~~ Aku mau menginap di tempat Chanyeol sajaaa~~" Tangan Jongin meraih lengan atas Chanyeol, kemudian pria tan itu menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di lengan Chanyeol. "Ya Chanyeol, ya? Kau kan sahabat—hik—ku~~"

Chanyeol langsung memasang wajah tidak enaknya sambil menyingkirkan kepala Jongin di lengannya saat Sehun menatap penuh kecemburuan.

"Ish, Yeollie jahat sekal—hik—lii~~"

 _Yeollie? Cih menggelikan,_ batin Chanyeol.

"Ayo pulang, Jongin. Jangan membuat ku tambah kesal."

"Aku mau me—hik—menginaaaapppp~~"

Sehun langsung saja menarik tangan Jongin sehingga genggaman Jongin terlepas dan mereka segera keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Setelah keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Membuat Jongin yang berjalan sempoyongan itu menjadi tidak karuan. Karena tidak sabaran, akhirnya Sehun langsung berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin. Jongin yang diperhatikan seperti itu menatap Sehun bingung.

"A—hik—apa yang kau.. lihat, huh—AAAA!"

Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Jongin langsung di gendong bridal oleh Sehun. Jongin refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang pria yang sedang menggendongnya ini karena tadi ia hampir saja jatuh.

"Turunkan aku, brengsek." Jongin memasang wajah cemberutnya yang sangat kontras dengan ucapannya.

"Diam, bodoh. Aku sedang membencimu."

Walaupun mengumpat, jantung Sehun berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Lalu, Jongin. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau jantungnya ikut berdebar lebih cepat saat tak sengaja melihat wajah Sehun dari dekat.

Ah, mungkin ia hanya mabuk.

 **.**

Keesokkan paginya, Jongin terbangun dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Hal yang biasa terjadi sehabis dia minum.

Jongin bangun setelah mem _flush_ toilet kemudian memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Lalu matanya membola saat Jongin ingat kalau tadi malam ia di gendong bridal oleh Sehun. Ditambah dengan tangan sialannya yang melingkar dileher pria putih itu.

"Ah, benar-benar memalukan, Kim Jongin. Kau membuat pria gay itu besar kepala. "

Tangan Jongin menangkup air kemudian dia membasuh dengan kasar ke wajahnya. Setelahnya Jongin memilih untuk menggosok gigi. Bayang-bayang kejadian memalukan tadi malam membuat Jongin semakin kasar menggerakkan sikat giginya.

Setelah selesai, Jongin memandang sebentar wajahnya yang basah. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk ke luar toilet, dan Jongin terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan kemarin?" Tanya Sehun _to the point._

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas melihat Sehun yang sok keren—menurutnya.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku senang. Ada masalah?"

Sehun memasang wajah tidak sukanya terhadap jawaban Jongin, "Tentu saja, masalah. Kau kira aku tidak cemburu melihat kau bercinta dengan jalang?"

"Berhentilah, Oh Sehun. Kau membuatku mual. Awas."

Sehun menyingkirkan badannya agar Jongin bisa keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian pria itu hanya bisa menghela napas lelah melihat Jongin yang masa bodo dan langsung bermain dengan ponselnya. Sehun mendudukkan bokongnya di atas tempat tidur empuk miliknya kemudian berkata, "Barang-barangmu sudah ada disini semua."

"Hmm." Gumam Jongin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar ponsel.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih?"

Jongin menatap malas Sehun, " _Thank you, Oh—jerk—Sehun._ "

Sehun yang mendapat balasan seperti itu tentu saja kesal. Sudah yang membawa barang-barang bocah itu dia sendiri(walaupun menyuruh orang), kemudian tadi malam Sehun repot-repot mengurusi Jongin yang sedang mabuk, eh Jongin malah tidak tahu diri dan mengatainya _jerk._

"Terserah."

Hening sebentar, kemudian suara Sehun kembali terdengar. "Aku lupa untuk bilang ini kepadamu." Sehun tetap melanjutkan walau Jongin seperti masa bodo dengannya. "Kita belum boleh mengadopsi anak."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun girang. "Serius?! _HELL YEAH!_ "

"Bocah gila." Ucap pria putih itu saat ia mendapat respon tak terduga dari Jongin.

Jongin langsung berhenti berteriak. " _Excuse me?_ "

"Iya kau bocah gila. Ibumu sedih karena berita ini, dan kau malah bahagia? Benar-benar anak durhaka."

"Heh, Oh Sehun. Coba kau pikir. Siapa yang akan mengurusi bocah ingusan itu jika mereka benar-benar diadopsi sekarang?"

"Kau lah, siapa lagi? Aku sudah cukup lelah bekerja. Dan kau, seharusnya yang mengurus urusan rumah. Memasak, mengurus anak, menyambutku disaat aku pulang kerja, memijatku disaat aku pegal, dan hal-hal lain yang dilakukan oleh seorang istri pada umumnya. Bukannya malah mabuk dan bercinta dengan jalang."

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku bukan istrimu?! Aku laki-laki! Kau tak bisa lihat aku macho begini?!"

"Macho kau bilang?" Sehun tertawa remeh, kemudian sebelah tangannya yang dari tadi mengobrak-abrik sesuatu terangkat ke atas. Jongin yang melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Sehun langsung kaget dan terdiam, bahkan kata makiannya kembali tertelan ke dalam.

 _Darimana dia mendapatkan itu?_

"Lalu apa benda ini? Bukankah benda ini sangat manis dan lucu, heh Jongin?"

Jongin memandang kearah benda yang ada di tangan Sehun, kemudian menatapnya dengan air mata yang menggenang.

 _Benda itu.._

 _Taemin.._

 _Lee Taemin.._

" _I found it on top of your closet._ Bagaimana? Ini boneka beruangmu kan? Apakah aku menemukannya setelah benda ini hilang? _You look surprise tho._ " Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan benda itu di depan Jongin. "Benar-benar, memalukan. Kau bilang dirimu macho tapi ka—"

"Diam."

"Kenapa? Oh, dan apa air mata ini? _Cry baby Jongin.._ "

"Bisakah kau diam jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa?!" Ucap Jongin dengan nada marahnya sambil menatap ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang dibentak seperti itu sebenarnya terkejut, tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Jangan berkata apapun kali ini, Oh Sehun. Aku membencimu." Setelahnya Jongin merebahkan dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut.

Membelakangi Sehun yang masih terdiam dengan perasaan bingungnya terhadap sikap Jongin yang berubah 180 derajat.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah nggak up cerita ini selama hampir atau udah setahun mungkin, finally gue bisa update juga wkwk**_

 _ **Maaf kalo alur ceritanya makin membosankan dan kelamaan..**_

 _ **Gue udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengelola cerita ini, walaupun bisa dibilang sangat amat lama updatenya, huhu**_

 _ **Jadi kepergian(?) gue dari ffn itu karena gue waktu itu lagi aktif2nya di wattpad. Gue gak pindah kok, gue cuma iseng2 aja nulis cerita non baku yang udah berdebu di laptop.**_

 _ **Ayo, monggo di baca dengan judul 'Mbak-mbak Online'. Jalan ceritanya itu, si Kai ini jualan hoodie online gitu. Nah dia ketemu pelanggan kayak Sehun yang mesum, tukang gombal, plus receh. Ya kalian bayangin aja sendiri gimana bentuknya wkwk**_

 _ **Pairing Hunkai, bahasa non-baku, Sehun sangat nista disana, karakter Kai galak sangat dan tsundere, recehnya naudzubillah, dan Alhamdulillah udah selesai dengan tidak jelasnya :')**_

 _ **Ah iya, under username yang sama dengan ffn. SmolJongin :))**_

 _ **Terus, sekarang ini gue bakalan fokus di ffn. Jadi mudah2an gue bisa update-in cerita2 gue disini**_

 _ **Oke udah gitu aja, wkwk**_

 _ **Ps: Kalo mau baca(?) jangan ragu ya buat komen cerita gue di wp atau ffn, karena komenan sama vote itu sangat amat bikin gue seneng :')**_

 _ **Bubye, see you next time!**_


End file.
